My Two Weeks Spent At Peach Creek Week 1 of 2
by EeveeRoseRunner
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Suspended from their boarding school, Sam and Elaine are sent to Peach Creek. Soon, the girls find themselves in the company of the Eds. Can Sam find love again? Would the Eds accept the girls' past? And What if the past starts catching up to them? Will they make it out alive? OC1x? OC2xDD -OLD STORY, IGNORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES- -CURRENTLY BEING REVISED-
1. Chapter 0

***UPDATE*  
>PLEASE READ.<br>THIS IS 2013 EEVEEROSERUNNER.  
><strong>**THIS IS A OLD STORY. IT IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN. READ AT YOUR OWN EXPENSE.  
><strong>**PLEASE IGNORE ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT THE LAST NOTE. TOTALLY DISREGARD ALL THE NOTES. THEY WILL BE DELETED WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.  
>THANK YOU.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>April 16, 2011<strong>

**Eevee: Disney does **_**not**_** own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy. She **_**DOES **_**own Sam, Elaine, and Aunt Rachel. …And Principal Woodall.**

This is Not Chapter 1 or a Prologue So It Shall Be Named "Chapter 0": I'm Sooo Gonna Die

"Oh nonononono! Wake up, Ed! I can't…carry you…out of this…stinking window! You're too…huff…heavy!" I cried, desperately. _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_ The scrap car flattening machine thingy came closer. The conveyor belt stopped abruptly as a car slid onto the target on the center. _BAM! _The gigantic white disk fell down onto the car. "Oh crud! Duuude?"

"I-I can't stop it!" Double D yelled. I'm surprised he hasn't fainted yet. I thought seeing one of his friends-and a new one, aka me- about to be killed would send him down faster than a crashing airplane. **(That…made no f******* sense, Sam!)** This would have never happened if the guys hadn't followed me back home. Now look; I'm about to die with a hypnotized doofus. I'm sooo hating my life right now.

"KEEP TRYING, MAN!" _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ "Yo, shortstop! Where are the stupid cops, huh?" I shouted over the noise.

"Well, they didn't believe me at first, but they said they're-OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT!" Eddy cried. I whirled around. We were five feet away from being flattened like pancakes. Four feet away. Yup, this is the end. I'm gonna die young, and never experience a first kiss. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Sam! NOOOOOOO!" Elaine shrieked.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WAIT! I'm going too far into the story! Let me rewind a bit!

_(Rewinds story)_

"Will you sleep with me tonight, Sam?" Ed asked.

OMFG! I SAID REWIND, DARN IT! WE CAN'T GO THERE YET! START AT THE BEGINNING! START AT THE BEGINNING!

_(Rewinds story even faster.)_

Ok! Right here! Now _this _is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**April 23, 2011**

**Me: I stayed up for two f******* hours, man!**

**Eevee: Ooh, too bad.**

**Me: Just say the stinking disclaimer!**

**Eevee: Disney doesn't own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy.**

**Me: I **_**do**_** own Sam, Elaine, and pretty much everyone mentioned in this chapter. REMEMBER THAT! Sam and Elaine are mine!**

**Eevee: Pop Quiz! Did you know that Sam and Elaine's personalities are based off on Disney and her sister?**

**Me: It's true! I'm purely Sam!**

**Sam: WTF?**

**Me: That's right, b****! Anyway, everyone at Peach Creek look the same as they do in the television show, but I raised their ages to thirteen. I cannot make a fanfiction starring eleven year olds or whatever their real ages are. XD**

**Sam: The story starts in my POV.**

Chapter 1: Nerds are Deadly, Man

Here I am in the principal's office. My sweet ol' aunt is on my right and my sister, Elaine, is on my left. She arranged her glasses and shifted nervously. Brushing imaginary lint off her shoulder, she gave me a sideways glance. _'This won't be good,' _it said. I glanced at my Aunt Rachel. She was my mom's "mirror" twin sister. Every time I look at her, I vision my mom. My hearts aches each time. Rachel has my mom's dark chocolate short hair, royal blue eyes, and her small nose.

Sometimes people walk up to me and ask, "Is that your mother? You two look exactly alike!" Except for my yellow dyed bangs and hair coming down to my chest, yeah, we do look alike. Elaine takes after our father. She has his short, brown hair and light blue eyes. Despite of somewhat different appearances, I love that thirteen year old to death.

Sure, she has those geeky glasses, but she's totally loveable. Unfortunately, those glasses and her behavior landed us here in the first place. _'God, hurry up and put us out of our misery!'_ I thought. Principal Woodall was sure taking his time writing. Even though his face was facing the papers he was writing on, I could still see his large nose. He was completely bald, unless you count the tuffs of grey hair here and there.

We all sat in the eerie silence, waiting for him to finish. Aunt Rachel glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. _'This is where my tax dollars are going?'_ it asked. Principal Woodall (I'll just call him P.W) set down his pen and slowly stood up. All three of us watched has he paced around the room and shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Elaine. I expected this to come from Samantha, but you?" _'Samantha? The name's Sam you nitwit!' _I thought.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Elaine stammered.

"Oh really? So you didn't mean to punch Diana in the face, tackle her, and smack her silly?" P.W asked in disbelief. Hey I got to admit, it was funny watching that chick cry.

"Err…"  
>"Hold up! It's not Elaine's fault, sir!" I cried, standing up. "Diana called Elaine a 'four-eyed nerdy outcast' and Elaine just snapped!"<p>

"Yes, I know Diana's comment is unacceptable-I shall speak to her about that-but that is no excuse. What Elaine should have done was talked to Diana and say that she would like for her to apologize, or she could have told a teacher. Violence is NEVER the answer." P.W responded, crossing his arms.

WTH? "Talked? Told? She's thirteen years old!" I fumed, not bothering to add "sir". "We girls do not talk when we mad! We go 'Terminator' on each other! Just like wives and pregnant women! Besides, even if Elaine did talk to her, Diana is so stupid to listen or care! She's so stupid; she can't tell the difference between an alligator and a crocodile!" **(Sam, you b****! Even I can't tell the freaking difference!) **Before I could continue, Elaine clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Uh, anyway, Elaine's a hardworking straight-A student! Couldn't you give her detention or a warning?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"I wish I could, but it wouldn't be fair to Diana and her parents. For beating a student up, Elaine would need to be expelled."

I tore my sister's hand off my mouth. "WHAT? THAT'S SOOOO NOT FAIR! I CAN'T GO TO THIS SCHOOL WITHOUT HER! I'D DIE!"

"Well, that won't be a problem." Principal Woodall said, calmly.

"Eh?"

"I have a witness that said you pounced on Tia Scott, Diana's friend."

"WHO SAID THAT CRAP?"

"You may know him. Randy Nicholson?" he said. Now, that blew the wind out of me. My own boyfriend? "Girls, please wait outside the door. I need to talk to your moth-aunt." My sister and I exchanged worried looks and-reluctantly-walked out.

_In the hallway…_

Elaine paced back and forth. "Oh, this is bad! Very bad!" she muttered.

"Calm down, sis. It'll be okay." I said. She glared at me.

"'Okay'? We're going to get expelled! No-sent to jail! I'll never become a doctor! You were right, I should have taken an anger management class!" she wailed.

"Yo, crazy girl. People are staring, so sit down!" I whispered. Elaine stopped and glanced around. The news about the catfight traveled fast. Almost everyone in the hallway was staring at us. Elaine sighed as she lean against the wall right of me. "Gosh, I wish I brought my backpack out here. I could be drawing in my art book right now."

Elaine rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're thinking about drawing at a time like this?" my sister asked. The door right to her had opened, and Diana and Tia stepped out. Diana's blonde hair was tangled, her eyes were red-probably from crying so much-and she had a black eye. Tia looked somewhat ok. She just had a swollen lip and a few band aids. Diana and Tia glared at us.

"I can see why your mother died. She didn't want to raise some freaks like you." Diana growled. Tia stuck her tongue out and the girls sashayed down the hall.

"Don't listen to them, Elaine." I mumbled. She let out a sob and shoved her face into her hands. Yeah, I'm not good with comforting people, so I fished out my phone that started to vibrate from my uniform's shirt pocket. I opened it (it's those flippy cell phones) and checked my messages.

'_One new message from…Randy?' _I thought. Pressing the "view" button, I gasped. OMFG! This was a joke right?

**We're through.**

**$50 bet just to date you.**

**See you later, freak.**

**-Randy**

I stared at the message. "THAT BASTARD!" I cried. Elaine flinched and glanced at me.

"Ok, I stop crying, man!" she said.

"Not you. Randy broke up with me! On my phone! That jerk didn't have the guts to do it in person! It was all a bet! He. Never. Loved. Me." I growled. My sister opened her mouth to reply when the principal's door opened. Aunt Rachel stepped out and handed us our bookbags (mine is blue and Elaine is pink).

"Come on, girls. We're going home." "Home" is her house. After mom died, we were sent to live with her. Our dad, well, that's a story I'll tell you later.

"Well what did he say?" Elaine whispered, eagerly. Aunt Rachel shrugged.

"Diana's parents decided not to press charges. And…you're not expelled." She replied.

"Whew! Thank the lord!" However, Aunt Rachel was not finished.

Holding the school's door out for us, she said, "You're just suspended for ten school days and since I'll be in Africa for two weeks, you two are going to stay at your uncle's house in Peach Creek."

"WHAT?" Elaine and I cried.

**Me: Wow that was a long chapter! Three pages!**

**Me: Well, looks you'll have to wait for chapter two!**

**Eevee: Whoohoo! Have a great Easter!**

**Me: Goodbye, suckas!**


	3. Chapter 2

**April 24, 2011**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Took me one day!**

**Eevee: Wow…eager much?**

**Me: I don't own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy. I own Sam, Elaine, and Aunt Rachel.**

**Eevee: Pop quiz! Did you know that Disney has been to juvie?**

**Me: I **_**almost**_** did! God! Oh, forgot to tell you, the last chapter took place on a Friday.**

**Eevee: Sam POV starts this chapter, but that'll change later.**

Chapter 2: Donuts and Bowling Balls!

_Two Days Later…_

"Here we go, Rachel. Your husband's house." The cab driver announced. I squeezed Elaine's hand.

"I don't wanna go here! I heard that a little boy tried to eat a bowling pin and broke his teeth, so now he has to wear a weird retainer." I moaned.

"I heard that some crazy chicks tore this place up because they were looking for a ship in a bottle." Elaine whispered. Aunt Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And where did you hear that?"

"From your husband. He keeps us up to date on here." I replied. "Why do you guys have different houses? Are you guys divorced or something?"

"Well, he wanted to stay here to do his job-whatever that is-while I moved to do mine. We are not divorced, babe."

"Right…" Elaine muttered in disbelief. "And why can't we go to Africa with you, huh, auntie?

"Because, I'm a zoologist and I'm going to be around animals. Dangerous animals. Like tigers. Or bunnies." Aunt Rachel said slowly while stepping out of the cab. "There's been a report of a rare animal spotting in Africa, so I'm going to look for it."

Elaine sighed and stepped out of the car. "Fine. Come on, Sam. We're stuck here for two weeks and it's Sunday. All I want to do is go inside and read." she said.

"Nooo. I'm going to stay in here and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Yeah, that was a big mistake. Elaine took hold of my arm, dragged me out of the car, and flipped me.

"Hiya!" she cried.

"Oh my freaking god! What the heck? Are you trying to kill me, woman?" I shrieked, clutching my back.

"Ok, girls! That is enough." Aunt Rachel said, handing us our suitcases. Then she dug into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Here are your school schedules."

"Wait, did you just say 'school'? We're going to school? Here?" I gasped.

"Yup. I called the new school's principal and told him you'll be attending there for two weeks. I want you two to learn, not stay at home and do god knows what." she replied, with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Is this a punishment?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, I want you two to stay out of trouble. Especially you, Elaine." Our aunt bent down to reach Elaine's eyelevel. "Listen, hun. You are a beautiful, intelligent, young girl. Please do not get into anymore fights, ok?"

"Ok." Elaine replied, sweetly.

"And if you do, I'll haul you're (censured) butt back to my (censured) house and smack the (censured) out of you until the (censured) cops drag me to (censured) jail!" Aunt Rachel finished, in a sugary sweet tone. Dang she's scary! She waved us goodbye, hopped into the cab, and ditched us at our uncle's house's curb.

"…Do you think we have enough money to get back home?" I asked. Elaine shook her head.

"We took a plane to get here. Jeez, to get from Peach Creek to Aunt Rachel's house-which is in another state, mind you-it'll take _a lot_ of money." She responded. I looked around.

"There are so many houses! What is this place called?"  
>"Aunt Rachel said something about a cul-de-sac. I guess this is it."<p>

"Ok then...I can't believe this is Uncle Jack's house." I mumbled. His house, unlike the others, was two stories. It was painted blue with clouds decorated around it. His lawn was neatly cut and the hedges were trimmed into shapes of clouds. Weird. "Oh my god. Uncle Jack must be a drinker or a hippie."

"Why is his house two stories while everyone else's are one stories?" Elaine asked.

"Maybe Uncle Jack's rich. Anyway, Aunt Rachel gave me one of the house's spare keys. Let's go in to see if we can rob…err I mean, so we can check out that candy store we past. They have HUGE white balls in the front!" I exclaimed.

"…That sounded so wrong, Sam." Elaine commented.

_(Third person POV)_

_Elsewhere…_

"Eddy, stop!" Double D shouted.

"I'll stop when Ed spits out my bowling ball!" Eddy thundered, swinging his golf club around.

"No! Itsh my jawshbreaker!" Ed howled, although it was hard to understand him with Eddy's bowling ball in his mouth. How did this start? The Eds spent the morning going through Eddy's stuff for their garage sale when Ed discovered a "jawbreaker". Pretty soon, Eddy-with Double D in hot pursuit- started to chase him around the Cul-de-Sac while swinging a golf club.

Ed hopped over a fence, which ended with him landing on his head. With a _plop, _the ball rolled out of his mouth and into the street. Ed managed to sit up, only to be stepped on by Eddy.

"My ball!" Eddy cried, running after it as fast as his short legs could carry him. Double D, however, walked around the fence and pulled Ed up.

"Ed, are you alright?" he asked. Ed gasped.

"My jawbreaker came to life, Double D!"

"Um, Ed? You do know that was a bowling ball, right? Double D questioned.

"…Quack." Ed randomly replied.

_In the kitchen…_

_Dear Sam and Ellie,_

_ I really wanted to spend the two weeks with you, but I was given last minute orders from my captain to go undercover in Africa because of a rare animal poaching operation. I tried to call your aunt, but her cellphone was off. If you two and your aunt are reading this, then you should turn back and ask another relative to take you in. If Rachel isn't with you, congrats! You have the whole house to yourself! _

_Love,_

_Uncle Jack_

"I can't believe this!" Elaine growled, slapping the letter onto the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, who knew he was a cop?" Sam commented while tossing a spare-unloaded-gun in the air and snatching it back before it reached the ground.

"No, not that! He wrote 'Ellie'! It's Elaine, darn it!" she screamed.

"Ha ha ha, sucka. You want something from the fridge? Ooh, donuts!" Sam plucked a glazed donut from a plate in the fridge and took a bite. She spat it out soon after.

"Ew! It's jelly filled!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe we should call Aunt Rachel." Elaine stated, walking towards the door.

"Oh My God! It's a _grape_ filled jelly donut!" Sam continued.

"Then again, it would be nice to have a whole house to ourselves." Elaine mumbled.

"Who eats grape jelly donuts?"

"But, Aunt Rachel wouldn't want us all alone in a house."

"No one eats grape jelly donuts!"

"Gosh, what should I do?"

"Bad donut! Baaad donut! Die, you evil pony!"

"For the love of Pete! Throw that donut away and get a new one!" Elaine shouted over her shoulder. Sam glared at her and dropped the donut into the trashcan. Then she took a bite out of another one.

"OH MY GOD! THIS ONE HAS STRAWBERRY JELLY IN IT!" she yelled.

"God! Will you shut-"Elaine was interrupted by a crash. She whirled around to see a bowling ball flying through the window and towards her. "AAAAAH!"

_Back to the Eds…_

"Ah-ha!" Eddy exclaimed, picking up the bowling ball. After four minutes of endless chasing, the ball had finally rolled into a cloud shaped hedge. "Wait…isn't this that rich cop's house? I better leave or-"

"Tag, you're it!" Ed announced, tackling Eddy playfully, making the bowling ball slipped out of Eddy's hands and-

CRASH!

-fly into one of the windows. Double D, who finally caught up, gasped.

"Oh dear." he mumbled.

"Whoops."

"Chicken!"

"AAAAAH!" screamed a voice from inside of the house.

**Me: Wow, another long chappie! Three pages again!**

**Eevee: Read and Review!**

**Me: Have a nice Easter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**April 26, 2011**

**Me: Wow, I have way too much free time on my hands.**

**Eevee: Yup…you do.**

**Me: Anyway, here's chapter 3! I hope I have the Eds in character. I'm not an expert you know. Oh! Guess what? I'm going to post pictures of what Sam and Elaine look like. I'm not an artist, but I just want you guys to have an idea of what they look like. It'll be posted soon. I've already drawn the girls. I just have to color them and whatnot. Gosh I hate coloring!**

**Eevee: Pop Quiz! Did you know that Disney is afraid of rabbits?**

**Me: I don't wanna talk about it!**

**Eevee: Disney does not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy.**

**Me: I own Sam, Elaine, and pretty much everybody that's not been showed or mentioned in the television series. XP Oh, I forgot to tell you, Elaine's glasses are the triangular ones. I LOVE those kinds. Anyway, you guys know what the Eds look like right? I hate describing characters.**

**Eevee: The chapter starts in 3****rd**** person POV.**

Chapter 3: Before You Are Chased By a Crazy Chick, Remember To Pack Some Chocolate

_(Third Person POV)_

"What do you think you're doing, Sockhead?" Eddy asked. After the crash, Double D strode over to the door and knocked.

"We're going in the see if everyone is alright, and you two are going to apologized." Double D replied, sternly.

"Are you crazy? That's that cop's house! The one that made us do fifty pushups for stealing only _one _of his _ten donuts!_ If he finds out that was my bowling ball, who knows what he would do!"

"Wait, isn't that the same bowling ball that I labeled your name on?" Double D asked. Eddy's eyes widened.

"…Oh that's just perfect! Thanks a lot Double D! Thanks a lot!"

"Tag, you're it!" Ed giggled, poking the top of Eddy's head. Eddy growled.

"Ed, we're not playing tag! We're going to get arrested!" he fumed. Ed looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Tag you're it!" Ed poked Eddy once more.

"You know what? Fine, I'm it!" Eddy yelled. Double D sighed as he watched Eddy-angrily, of course-chase Ed around in a circle. He turned around to knock again when the door swung open. A girl-black hair with yellow dyed bangs and blue eyes-appeared. She wore a blue T-shirt with a picture of a piece of cheese saying, "Wanna here a gouda joke? It's kind of cheesy, though!" and an orange dress. She did _not_ seem to be in a good mood.

"Who…threw…that…bowling ball…INTO MY HOUSE?" she growled. Eddy froze in his tracks. Ed, completely oblivious that Eddy had stopped chasing him and that the girl had appeared, kept running in a circle.

"Um, you see, my friends-" Double D began, only to be cut off by the girl.

"WHO. THREW. IT?" she screamed again. Double D gulped and pointed his trembling finger at Eddy. The girl glared at him and stormed into the house. There was a creepy silence, which was soon broken by the girl returning to the doorway…carrying a gun. Double D, who became even more terrified, backed away. "AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVA MESSED WITH ME!" Eddy gave a girlish shriek and ran-with the girl in hot pursuit. Ed stopped running and started to sway back and forth as he watched the scene.

"OH MY GOD! DOUBLE D, HELP ME!"

"YOU MUST DIIIIIIE!" the girl cried in a deep voice. She swung the gun over his head, and started to make an "oloolooloolooloolooo" sound.

_Back in the house…_

"Gosh, where are my glasses?" Elaine mumbled while crawling around the floor. "Stupid bowling ball! Knocking my glasses off…making me look for them... Jesus, everything's so blurry." She reached her hand out and _squish!_ The scent of strawberry filled her nose. "Sam must've dropped her donut. Where is she anyway?"

_Outside…_

"YOU MADE ME DROP MY WHOLE PLATE OF DONUTS! YOU MUST PAAAY!"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE AND DONUTS?"

_Back with Elaine…_

"Ah-ha! Found them!" Elaine exclaimed. Finally able to see, she looked around. The bowling ball was sitting on a chocolate donut. Picking up the heavy ball, she laid it on the counter. "Now where are the paper towels?" **(A bowling ball flew into your house! Someone wants you dead and all you can think about is cleaning it? Oh My God, Elaine!)**

After cleaning the bowling ball, she heaved it over to the opened doorway. A boy wearing a sock-like black ski hat with three strands of hair sticking out, an orange shirt, and purple pants stood at the doorway, shaking with fear. Further ahead, her sister seemed to be chasing some short kid.

"Um, what's going on out here?" she asked. The boy turned around.

"Y-Your friend seems to be trying to kill my friend." He stammered.

"Let me guess, this is his bowling ball?" The boy nodded. Elaine sighed and set the ball down. She dug into her jeans and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Oh Saaaaam? Look at what I've got!" she called. The girl named Sam stopped abruptly and turned towards Elaine.

"Is that chocolate?" she asked. Elaine nodded.

"It's all yours if you leave him alo-OH MICHAEL JACKSON, AAAAAH!" Elaine screamed as Sam tackled her.

_Ten Seconds Later…_

"See, Sam? It was all just an accident. Just put the gun away and say that you're sorry." Elaine said while trying to fix her hair as best as she could. Sam licked her fingers and threw the gun into the hedge beside her.

"I'm sorry." she said. Eddy mumbled something about a "crazy chick".

"We're new here and Sam gets a little edgy at new places. We usually keep her in the house." Elaine giggled.

"Thankfully, we're not staying here permanently." Sam added, grumpily.

"Well then," Double D said, while keeping a good distance away from Sam. "Permanent or not, we like to welcome all of our new neighbors the same. I'm Eddward, with two 'd's, but everybody calls me Double D. The one your friend was chasing is Eddy, and that one over there is Ed. Welcome to Peach Creek!"

"I'm Elaine Anna Ricardo. My _sister_ sometimes calls me E.A.R because of my initials. We're just visiting our uncle for two weeks, who we just found out has left." she explained.

"I'm Samantha Ember Ricardo. Call me 'Samantha' and it won't be pretty. And we're not 'visiting', really. We got _suspended_ for two weeks." Sam corrected, making Elaine blushed.

"_Sam!" _she muttered, glaring at her sister. Elaine turned back to the Eds with an innocent smile. "It was a misunderstanding, you see."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't, kid."

"Yes. It. Was!"

"Fine, it was." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Anyone up for the candy store?"

"Are you kidding me? You've ate _my_ chocolate bar!" Elaine growled. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna eat those huge balls."

"You mean the jawbreakers?" Eddy asked. "They're only twenty-five cents." Sam's eyes widened.

"TWENTY-FIVE CENTS? BE RIGHT BACK!" Sam ran into the house. Elaine blinked.

"That can't be good." She said. Elaine was right. The garage door at the side of the house opened, revealing a black Nissan Armada…which was pulling out! "What the-?"

The car backed out onto the end of the driveway. The window slid down, and an all too familiar face popped out.  
>"You coming or what?" Sam asked.<p>

"What are you doing?" Double D cried.

"Uh, the keys were in the kitchen drawer. I want some jawbreakers." Sam replied.

"But, you'll get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, I got a fake mustache." Sam held up a brown, curly mustache. Eddy shrugged.

"Eh, that's fine by me." He said, opening the backseat door for him and Ed. Elaine sighed and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Are you guys crazy? She's thirteen!" Double D exclaimed.

"She's done this before. _A lot of times._ Hop in or we'll leave you!" Elaine called.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." he moaned.

**Me: Nearly four pages this time. XD Feels like a short chapter to me, though. **

**Eevee: Are they going to die?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**Eevee: Oh god.**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**April 27, 2011**

**Me: Here are the pictures. I didn't color their skin because I thought it would really mess them up. AND sorry people, I only know how to draw anime XD. IT'S ON MY PROFILE. I'm not an awesome artist, people! Remember that.  
>Eevee: Disney does not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy!<strong>

Chapter 4: Sam Sure Does Love Huge Balls

_(Sam's POV)_

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Isn't this great?" I yelled, over the Eds' screaming.

"You're going over the speed limit!" Double D shrieked.

"Speed limits are for suckers!"

"She's trying to kill us again!" Eddy shouted.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! NOW STOP YELLING! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" I exclaimed. Everything outside was going too fast. House, house, house, dog, house, house, house, naked man, house-IT WAS WAY TOO MUCH! At least the boys stopped screaming. Well, Double D and Eddy were the ones doing it. Ed had his hands in the air and kept going "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" That dude is hardcore.

"You're going 53 miles per hour instead of 32!" Elaine exclaimed. "I haven't seen you go this fast since…" her voice trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"…since the day mom died." I finished, quietly. I can never forget that day. It was a couple of months ago…

**(Flashback)**

_ I looked at the clock: 12:43am. Elaine was quietly sobbing next to me as I made a right turn. 'Stay calm, Sam.' I thought._

_ "Don't worry, Elaine. It'll be ok." I whispered._

_ "Ok? Our mom and brother are dead, we stole mom's car, and __**he's**__ trying to kill us!" she wailed. And as if on cue-_

_Wham!_

_ -The car behind rammed us. I jerked forward and slammed my face onto the steering wheel._

_ "God that guy's crazy!" I mumbled. Elaine sniffled._

_ "And if that isn't worse, I accidently brought this with me!" she continued as she held up a somewhat small object. It had a black handle with a blade-no longer than five inches-attached to it. Blood was dripping down from the knife._

_ "You brought the knife you used to stab-"_

_ "It was an accident!" Elaine sobbed._

_ "You gotta throw it away!"_

_ "I can't just throw it out the window!"_

_ Wham!_

_Elaine and I shrieked. Where could we go? Who could protect us from __**him?**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Earth to Sam! Take a right!" Elaine shouted while shaking my shoulder. I snapped right out of my daydream. How long was I out? I shrugged it off and took a very, sharp right turn, causing me and Eddy (he was the first one to go in, then Ed and Double D) to smack right into the window.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sorry about that, heh heh." I apologized, nervously. At the corner of my eye I saw Elaine shoot me a concerned glance. I pretended not to see it and squinted in front of me. "Uh, anyway, I think I can see-" I was cut off by a thumping noise. "Urgh! Dumb old ladies! When you see a car going 53 miles per hour, don't just stand there; RUN!"

"She was on the sidewalk, Sam!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Great, now I'm an accessory to murder!" Double D wailed, nearly to tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Sacrifices had to be made. She was in between me and those jawbreakers." I explained. "Kids _are_ the future, remember? And stop with the yelling! The candy store is right there." The candy store was several yards away from us. It was painted grey, had a red roof, and was decorated with pictures of gumballs, lollypops, chocolate, and other sweet treats. Finally slowing down, I parked the car into an available parking space.

Turning around I said, "Ok, here we are. Now when we go in, I want all of you to let me do the talking and act like mature, responsible kids. And whatever you do, do not mention that I stole a car and ran over an old woman, alright?" Everyone nodded. I grinned. "Good"

I hopped out of the car and into the store. Ignoring the sweet treats, I approached the cashier, who looked like he was around seventeen years old. _'Yup, he must be a high school drop-out.' _I thought.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a monotone voice. I gave him a sweet smile, took a breath…

"I WANT YOUR BALLS!" I yelled. The cashier gasped and backed away.

"Ex-Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"I STOLE A CAR AND KILLED AN OLD LADY BECAUSE I SAW YOUR HUGE BALLS IN THE WINDOW! GIMMIE YOUR-"

"Uh, sorry! She's not use to people." Elaine interrupted as she and Double D covered my mouth with their hands.  
>"Did she just say she stole a car and killed-"<p>

"Yup," Eddy said, walking up to the counter with his hands in his pockets. "She even chased me with a gun, which is in the car. Right now, she's been holding us hostage for hours and she'll let us go once you give all of us free jawbreakers." We all stared at Eddy. I dropped the gun in the hedge! What is he…oh…

"Jawbreakers, you say?" the cashier asked. Eddy nodded.

_Fifteen minutes…_

_Outside of my house…_

"I can't believe that worked." Eddy smirked. Ed, Eddy, Elaine, and I had just finished our _free _jawbreakers. All five of us were sitting on Uncle Jack's house's curb. Double D twirled his jawbreaker around on his finger, obviously feeling guilty.

"I can't believe you actually hurt someone just to get these." he mumbled.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Ed and I exclaimed, randomly.

"I can't believe those jawbreakers were nearly a foot tall! How did we even get it into our mouths?" Elaine asked.

"Well, duh!" I replied, rolling my eyes. "We're cartoons made for the audience's entertainment. Ain't that right, Disney?"

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, SAM!" Elaine screamed. Double D jumped, causing him to run and catch his jawbreaker that could've broke in half if fallen on the street. Ed and I clapped.

"Outstanding sir, outstanding! How does he do it?" I joked. Double D rolled his eyes.

"Oh Puh-lease." he grumbled. Elaine looked around with a confused look on her face.

"You guys hear that?" she asked. "It sounds like a chainsaw. No…a motorcycle." At this, Eddy scowled.

"Oh great, it must be Kevin."

"Who?" Elaine asked.

"Well, there are some more kids live in this neighborhood and, well, to put it simply: they hate us." Double D explained.

"Someone hating Double D? That's impossible. He's like one of the nicest guys I've met so far." Elaine said. Double D blushed at the comment. _'That's because you beat up nearly every guy that comes near you.' _I thought, starting to roll my eyes. And as if Elaine could read my mind, she shot me a glance. I stopped my eyes at mid-roll, and so it kind of made me look like a zombie for a second.

"Nah, not really. It's our scams that make them angry." Eddy scoffed.

"Did you guys say scams? You three scam people? That's the most-" Elaine stopped. I guess she was thinking about what happened two days ago. "…creative thing I've ever heard. As long as no one gets hurt." she finished.

"No one gets hurt during them….right?" I questioned. Double D coughed nervously and Eddy scratched the back of his head and looked at the sky.

"If I lie, will my nose grow like that little puppet?" Ed asked as he cocked his head. Elaine and I looked at each other.

"Yes, Ed. It will grow so long that it will rip through the fabric of time and the show 'Ed, Edd, N' Eddy' will crossover with 'Pokémon'." I replied.

"You're breaking the fourth wall again, Sam." Elaine reminded me.

_VROOOOOOOOM!_

The next thing we knew, Double D was sent spinning. Then he dropped.

"Oh my god Double D has issues!" I cried.

"He's not the only one…" Elaine mumbled. But as it turns out, it wasn't Double D's mental problems. It was Kevin. He smirked as he twirled Double D's jawbreaker in hand.

"You snooze, you lose, dork!" Kevin sneered. Just as fast as he came, he was gone.

"Double D, are you ok?" Elaine gasped, running over to his aide. His eyes were spinning cartoon-like.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." he stammered. I glared at the direction of where Kevin left.

"That jerk! Come on, guys. We're getting that jawbreaker back." I growled.

"I'm ok, Sam. I didn't even want one." Double D said.

"I…KILLED…AN…OLD LADY FOR IT! DO YOU WANT HER DEATH TO GO IN VAIN? GET IN THE F****** CAR!" I screamed. The Eds jumped, and ran into the car.

"What's the plan?" Elaine asked me.

"…Mustaches and Sunglasses. Nuff' said." I replied. Oh I was getting that jawbreaker back. Even if it's the last thing I'll do…

**Me: Done! Uh-Oh, Thunderstorm alert! Gotta go!**

**Eevee: Is that old lady really dead?**

**Me: Nooo. After getting hit by the car, it fixed her hip. She can walk without a cane again! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Eevee: o.O… uh…read and review?**

**Me: I loves me some mustaches.**


	6. Chapter 5

**May 6, 2011**

**Me: Guess what? One of the trees in my backyard fell. It didn't hit our house, thankfully. But that does give me an idea for a later chapter. Yo, Eevee!**

**Eevee: What?**

**Me: What season does this fanfic take place?**

**Eevee: I don't know…spring?**

**Me: Perfect….**

**Eevee: Disclaimer: Disney does not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy. She owns the OCs like Sam and Elaine.**

**Me: I SUCK AT ROMANCE! REMEMBER THAT! Note: During the song, you'll see that some of the lyrics are skipped. Sam and Elaine are talking over it, so that's why some of the lyrics aren't written there.**

**Eevee: Pop Quiz! Did you know that Disney's getting ISS (In School Suspension) on Monday?**

**Me: Trust me; you do NOT want to know what happened. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Car Ride<span>

_(Third Person POV)_

_Inside the house…_

"Sam, do you really want to get into this?" Elaine asked as her sister packed some sunglasses in her book bag. "I mean, if what Double D said was true, ganging up on Kevin and trying to beat him up would make the neighborhood kids hate the Eds even more. It would be all fault if that were to happen."

"I know, that's why I packed mustaches and sunglasses. No one could tell that it was us." Sam replied. Elaine just rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Kevin stole Double D's jawbreaker. Most likely, if people were trying to get revenge, it would be the Eds. …What if you and I do it and leave the Eds out of it? Kevin didn't see us when he stole the jawbreaker, so he wouldn't think we were in cahoots with the Eds. Besides, I don't think the Eds even want to participate in this." Elaine said. Sam stared at her sister. They were here for nearly an hour and Elaine was already attached to them.

"….Fine, we'll go. Kevin has probably eaten the jawbreaker, but I want him to give me twenty-five cents to buy Double D another one."

_(Sam's POV)_

"Okay then. I'll go tell the guys. See ya, you dimwut."(1) Elaine skipped out of the house singing. I stared at the black sunglasses, which then it hit me. Carjacking? Old lady killing? Sunglasses? Mustaches? _'What is going on with me?' _I screamed in my mind. _'I'm usually so calm! Then, the instant I get here, BOOM, I go stir-crazy! What is this place doing to me?' _ I gripped the sunglasses furiously. _'Just yesterday, I was sobbing and going all about my break-up! I haven't even thought about Randy since I came here! What is going-'_

"'Ello? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I looked up to find Ed's face a _little_ too close to mine, which sent me jumping.

"HOLY JAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN?" I shrieked. "PERSONAL SPACE, DUDE, PERSONAL SPACE!"

"Aw, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the gravy boat?" Ed cooed.

"NO, YOU WERE IN MY BUBBLE!"

"I think someone needs to go beddybye." Then, without any warning whatsoever, Ed picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me out of the kitchen.

Passing the others-Eddy, Double D, and Elaine-in the hallway, I screamed: "Elaine, help me! I'm about to be raped!" Double D and Eddy glanced at each other as Elaine smiled.

"I can see that! Remember to name one of your babies after me!" Elaine called.

"I HATE YOOOU!"

_(Elaine's POV)_

_Ten Minutes later_

_In the car…_

"So, how was it?" I asked. Sam clutched the steering wheel as she glared at the road. My sister, thankfully, was driving the car slowly so we could follow Kevin's motorcycle tracks.

**(Flashback)**

_"There's no way Ed would do something as crazy as that, right Double D?" I asked once Sam was taken upstairs. _

_ "Of course not." Double D replied._

_ "DAMN IT, ED! GO AWAY!" I recognized the muffled voice as my sister coming from upstairs._

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_ "You don't think that she's hurting him, do you?" Double D asked nervously as he looked at the ceiling._

_ "Sam hates it when boys touch her. Let alone carry her." I answered as I walked into the kitchen. Eddy seemed to be rolling his bowling ball with his feet, looking quite bored._

_ "Is there anything to do around here?" he asked._

_ "Well, you can start by cleaning that pile of donuts on the floor and fix the window. I don't know how long we'll get back, so I suggest you get started. Though, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave some boys we just met in house without us…it is your mess."_

_ "Do I have to?" Eddy groaned. Before I could reply, Sam ran through the kitchen._

_ "Get in the car before he wakes up!" Sam shrieked as she jumped through an _unbroken_ window. Eddy moaned._

_ "That one too?" he asked. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, nearly bumping into a door._

_ "Ow, where did this…" I stopped. The door seemed to be in the middle of the hall. Surprisingly, it knocked. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, which revealed Ed, smiling. His jacket was torn at the right shoulder and there were footprints all over his face._

_ "Good Morning, E.A.R!" he greeted. I stared at him with wide eyes. Slowly, I closed the door on Ed's face, walked pass Double D, and out of the house…without a word._

**(Flashback ends)**

"That weirdo is crazy." Sam growled. "And he smells too!"

"Yeah, Double D told me that Ed is really…" I began.

"Stupid?" Sam interjected.

"…affectionate. And that he lacks personal hygiene." I finished.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" I only shrugged and stared at the road. The cul-de-sac's not really a big place. Soon, Kevin's motorcycle tracks stopped at a house's garage.

"Looks like this is where Kevin lives!" Sam declared.

"Ok, then. You want to do it now?" I asked.

"Not yet. Let me check on him to make sure." Sam took the keys out of the car and jumped out of driver's window-which, thankfully, was rolled down all the way-and walked around the house. Several minutes went by and she still didn't come back. I was getting worried, and somewhat sleepy. Where…was…she…?

ZzZzZzZz

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! SHAWTY FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR, WHOA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My eyes shot open to see Sam whipping her hair back and forth and singing to "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston. "Oh my god, Sam! When did you even get back?"

"About two hours ago. I climbed the house and found Kevin's room and started to watch him-and yes, he ate the jawbreaker-from the window when I fell asleep. Kevin's room was on the second floor, so I fallen all the way down and into the bushes. I just woke up a few minutes ago to find you asleep in the car. I called the guys and told them that we'd be home in a couple of hours." Sam explained.

"A couple of hours? Where are we going?" I asked.

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>(Fire burning, fire burning)_

"Uh, I saw a costume store when we were in the cab…" Sam mumbled.

"I never saw you look at the window in the cab!"

"…Meow?"

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away<em>

"…Oh forget it."

_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
>Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire<em>

_Three Minutes Later…_

After leaving the Cul-De-Sac, Sam drove us through a crowded street. Just to avoid the cops' confrontations, Sam tied her hair into a ponytail and wore a mustache and sunglasses. So, to the people outside, she looked like a man with a ponytail. Wow, she watches Fullmetal Alchemist way too much.

"So, Double D told you about Ed, am I right?" Sam asked in a deep voice, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah? So what?" I questioned.

"I was with you the whole time and I never saw you and Double D talk about that." Sam continued.

"We were talking while you three were eating your jawbreakers." I replied. _'Is this going somewhere?' _I thought. Sam smirked.

"Oooh seems to me that you two really hit it off!" my sister grinned as she nudged my arm. I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up, Sam. Keep your eyes on the road." I ordered nervously.

"Oh fine, I'll keep my eyes on the road while you keep your eyes on Double D." she teased.

"_Sam!"_

"I was kidding. But, honestly, what do you think about him?" Sam asked. How strange. Sam is talking to me about boys?

"I don't know. He's nice, I guess."

"He's niiiiiice?" Sam asked, refusing to drop the subject.

"MY GOD, SAM! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I yelled.

"…Fine, Mrs. Bossy." Sam murmured.

_Ten minutes later…_

Sam, who was still wearing her disguise, had finally driven us away from the busy street. Gosh, it's 7:23 pm! How far is that place? More importantly, how did she remember where a candy store and a costume store were?

_Wee-woo wee-woo wee-woo wee-woo!_

"Crap, it's the fuzz!" Sam groaned as she slowed to a stop. "Stay cool, man! Say nothing, alright?"

"Nothing." I joked.

"Ha ha, so funny that I forgot to laugh!" Sam mumbled. I became nervous when I heard the officer's footsteps.

"Can I help you, officer?" Sam asked as calm as she could be. The African-American officer wore a blue suit (no duh!) and some sunglasses.

"Sir, did you know that you were going forty-seven miles per hour when you're supposed to go thirty?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I can see that, officer. But I am wearing a mustache. People with mustaches can go fifty miles per hour instead of thirty. I'm doing _forty-five._ Surely a smart cop like you would know that, right?" Sam asked. The officer stared at us. I smiled as wide as I could in hopes of him giving us a warning. Then I remembered, Sam's a thirteen year old that stole a cop's car. _'Yup, we're going to jail.'_ I thought.

"Alright then. Carry on." And with that, the officer left. Sam started the car and drove us away.

"Never doubt the power of the mustache." Sam said.

_Twelve minutes later…_

Becoming quite bored, I tried to strike up a conversation with Sam.

"So, what do _you_ think about the Eds?" I asked.

"Really, Elaine? You're asking me about crushes when just two days ago I was dumped-on the phone, mind you-by my 'boyfriend'?" Sam questioned. Gosh, I can't even turn the tables on _her!_

"Whoops, I forgot." I lied.

"Of course you did." Sam scoffed. After that, all of the happiness zipped out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! I had some more planned out but I'll put it in the next chapter. Hopefully that chapter will conclude Day One of their Fourteen Day week. I realized that this fanfiction story will be quite long, so on chapter 10 I will stop for a little while and post up my shorter fanfiction.<strong>

**Eevee: The one starring me?**

**Me: Yup. That one would be at least 15 chapters, all which will be somewhat short.**

**Eevee: Awww no fair! Read and Review…**

**Me: WAIT! I HAVE ONE QUESTION: WHAT'S A MARY-SUE? I've heard bits of pieces of information but I really want to know what it is. I know it's usually made for OC girls…right?**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-<strong>** "Dimwut" is a word that I made up. It's kinda in the same as dimwit, but dimwut is usually used from sibling to sibling. It roughly means "You're a dimwit, but I love you anyway."**


	7. Chapter 6

**May 10, 2011**

**Me: I just saw the Fullmetal Alchemist episode on Sunday. I have never seen Ed without his braid before.**

**Eevee: Yeah, when she did, she went: O.O**

**Me: He was sooo hot!**

**Eevee: Oh God…-.-**

**Me: Special thanks to ****TheBeginingsEnd**** and ****CandyIsYummyNomNom**** for the description of a Mary-Sue. And thanks to all of you for reviewing!**

**Eevee: Disney does not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy.**

**Me: I **_**do**_** own Sam, Elaine, and my other OCs.**

**Eevee: IMAFIRINMALASER!**

**Me: O.o**

**Eevee: The chapter's in Sam's POV!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: In Which Day One of Their Lives in Peach Creek Ends<span>

"What happened again?" Double D asked. Ed and Eddy were rolling on the floor of Ed's purple room, laughing their butts off. Elaine and I just came back from our little "visit" to Kevin's house. Elaine, Double D, and I were standing since we were afraid of sitting on Ed's floor. God, he needs to take care of his room. I wanted to use the bathroom but I changed my mind when I saw his bathtub full of gravy. Elaine was standing as far as she could from his chair when she saw Ed eat a slice of pizza beneath it and I was standing as far as I could from his bed when I saw a live cat slip into the hole in his bed.

"Ok, here's how it went…" I began.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Can you repeat that again, miss?" the female cashier asked._

_ "Yeah, do you know where I can find a Michael Jackson and Chuck Norris mask and some whip cream?" I repeated. Elaine just rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. The lady cashier gave me a strange look._

_ "Uh, let me check the computer…" she clicked through the computer that was on the right of the cash register._

_ "Take all the time you need." I said._

_ "Sam, I doubt they would have those items in here. Especially whip cream." Elaine whispered in my ear. I waved her off. Sisters can be annoying sometimes. I mean, we just saw a 6 foot Pikachu costume a few minutes ago so they're bound to have these here._

_ "You always doubt things. Remember the moustache?" _

_ "Stop reminding me of that!"_

_ "Here it is: Aisle 4." Elaine and I looked up at the cashier._

_ "Oh thank you!" I said politely. Elaine raised her eyebrow._

_ "What's with the people here?" she muttered. _

_(9:34pm) An hour later…._

_In Kevin's Backyard…_

_ "Why the heck are we wearing masks?" Chuck Norris asked._

_ "To hide our faces! That's what a mask does, Elaine." I explained through my Michael Jackson mask._

_ "Why did you give me a Chuck Norris mask?"_

_ "I like Michael Jackson! Elaine, work with me here!"_

_ "And how exactly are we going to get up there?" Chuck Norris asked as she pointed to Kevin's window._

_ "MY GOD, YOU BITCH! STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS! WE ARE GOING TO THROW THE WHIP CREAM AND ANTS IN HIS ROOM!" I yelled. Yes, I had a jar of ants with me. Don't ask how I got them in there. Just don't, man._

"_What makes you think that we'll accurately throw it in the window?"_

"_SWEET JESUS! IT'S A FREAKING FANFICTION! THIS IS NOT REALITY! DISNEY WILL MAKE IT GO THROUGH THE WINDOW!" I scream._

"_What the heck? Stop breaking the fourth wall!" a mysterious voice from the sky yelled. Elaine gasped._

"_Oh my god, who are you?" she asked to the sky._

"…_Elaine…I am your master! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR US YELLING!" the voice cackled._

"_Disney, get out of the story!" another voice yelled. The second voice sounded like a young child._

"_Fine, Eevee! I'll get out. PEACE OUT PEOPLE!" Disney called from the sky._

"…"

"…"

"_Ok…anyway, let's just do it." Elaine finally said. I nodded. Elaine and I shook the whip cream cans-we both were carrying two- and threw them into Kevin's open window. I heard a faint shhhhhhhhhhhhk sound coming from the room, which was followed by some white froth flying out the window and nearly hitting our heads._

"_Would Kevin wake up from that?" Chuck Norris asked._

"_Nope, it's only whip cream. He would wake up if it were firecrackers." I replied._

_ "…Can we go home now?"_

_ "Not just yet…" Picking up the jar of ants (Oh my god, I think they multiplied! Ewww) I threw it through the window. _

_CRACK!_

_ "AHAHAHA KEVIN'S ABOUT TO GET ANTS IN HIS PANTS!" I laughed. "…Now we can go."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

"! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE KEVIN'S FACE AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I laughed.

"Won't Kevin just wash it off?" Double D asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's probably in his hair and stuff. By the time he wakes up, it would have dried up and those ants will be all over him. Washing it off won't really work. He'll still be sticky and attract more ants." I said. Eddy and Ed were still yucking-it-up on the floor.

"What I don't get is how that helps you get the jawbreaker back. If you told Kevin that you did that to him, he'd call the police."

"…Damn." I groaned. I completely forgot about that.

"Why did we go through this anyway? I have twenty-five cents in my purse." Elaine reminded me.

"…Don't look at me." I mumbled and turned around.

"What do you guys want to-OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! EDDY AND ED CALM THE HECK DOWN!" Elaine cried. I turned around to see Eddy and Ed stop laughing and sitting up.

"Let's watch a movie!" Ed suggested. I smiled.

"Ooh I looove movies! What kind do ya have?" I asked.

"Horror movies and movies that make no sense whatsoever." Eddy said. "The horror movies are just plain weird." '_I like weird.' _ I thought.

"It's getting near 10 o' clock. We're supposed to be asleep by now." Double D spoke. Elaine yawned and stretched her hands over her head.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy, Sam." She added.

"One movie? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" I asked.

"No, we can't be late for our first day of school!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"For the last time, we are not going to-"

_About an hour later…_

I yawned as the credits rolled up the screen. Double D and Elaine gave up and went home, leaving me, Ed, and Eddy to watch _I Married a Thorax _by ourselves.

Connor Evans...Danny Fields

Rachel Evans…Caitlyn Polich  
>Avis Barbeau…Roxie Littler<br>Marcie Musso…Derosia  
>David Michaels….Kyle Demoss<br>Bully….Mike Burnside

Ugly Hobo That Looked Like Justin Beiber...John Kayser

J.J…Kyle Boyle

Mr. Nelson….Michael J. Fox

Eddy was sitting on the chair with his face in the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Ed and I were the only ones awake.

"Well…that movie was…interesting." I stood up (Yes, I gotten tired of standing so I sat down of the floor. Sue me.). "Gotta go."

"Aww, I wanted a sleepover!" Ed pouted.

"Maybe next time, Ed" I said turning to the door. And then boom! Ed tackled me. "WHY DO YOU LIKE GETTING IN MY BUBBLE?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight, Sam?" Ed asked. Yeah, if I was fully awake, I'd break his arms, but of course, it was a long way to my house and I was pretty tired.

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the bed. I'm gonna sleep on the floor, you pervert." I mumbled. Yes, there was a good chance that I'd get raped, but I just want to sleep. Ed cheered and jumped off of me and onto the bed. To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to sleep on the floor. I rather sleep with Mr. Weirdo then down here. I mean, not cuddling with him or anything, but just on an edge of the bed. I don't sleep around. Just with my sister and aunt. …Crap that sounded even worse. Anyway, I got a solution!

Picking Eddy of the chair, I placed it him on the ground. Now I had a pillow!

"Good night, Ed." I said.

"Good night, gravy." Ed responded. What I didn't know was that Ed rolls around while he sleeps. I didn't know at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Shortish chapter. The next one will be longer….hopefully. And for all you people who were confused, "Chuck Norris" was Elaine, but I thought it would be funnier to put "Chuck Norris". And also the names in the credits are names I made up except for Michael J. Fox.<strong>

**Eevee: It's a bit rushed, don't you think?**

**Me: YES EEVEE, I KNOW THAT!**

**Eevee: Why did you put us in the story?**

**Me: SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE-**

**Eevee: Read and Review!**

**Wow-wow.**

**HA, would you**

**Look at that?**

**There's a Button!**

**Do you see it, readers?**

**It is a yellow button, wow.**

**You do see it, don't lie!**

**So, here's a little tip for you**

**It's easy, so don't you worry:**

**JUST PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEAAAASE**

**TOUCH**

**IT!**


	8. Chapter 7

**May 14, 2011**

**Me: After brainstorming, I figured out that this story will be about 33 chapters.**

**Eevee: Wow…**

**Me: I don't own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy. I own Sam and Elaine.**

**Eevee: And Peppy Pappy Purple Pony. Don't forget her!**

**Me: *groans* How could I forget? Anyway, I try to make the Eds act like they do in the show. This fanfiction is kind of cartoonish, so you'll see some things that don't happen in real life.**

**Eevee: Yeah...**

**Me: Lol, who's watched the latest episode of The Loony Tunes Show? WHHHHY DID THEY TURN LOLA INTO A CRAZY WOMAN? WHHHHY? She's my favorite character ever since I watched Space Jam.**

**Eevee: Uh…good for you.**

Chapter 7: Purple Ponies, Waffles, and Quack

I was in a small clearing surrounded by thick, green trees and grass. You'd expect animal noises in a jungle, but there weren't any. It was like someone hit the "mute" button. "Elaine? Ed? Eddy?" I called. How did I even get in this jungle? How can I get _out?_

"Guys? Hello? Samantha mad right now! Samantha wants help!"* I sighed and looked up at the sky. I was surprised to see the sky pink, full of rainbows, and heart-shaped flowers. My goodness, where am I?

"La la la la la la la la…" I gasped and whirled around to see nothing. _'Where did that voice come from?'_ I thought.

"W-Who's there?" I shouted.

"La la la la la la la la…" the voice sang once more. It sounded like a kid. Whoever he or she was, I needed help.

"Where are you, darn it? I just wanna go-"

"Hello!" I turned around and gasped…again. A little, purple pony (think of the ones in My Little Pony) with white wings was floating in the air. She had purple hair with pink highlights, pink eyes, and a tattoo of a heart on her cheek. Oh…My…Freaking…God. That's way too girly for me.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"I'm Peppy Pappy Purple Pony! You're in the Jiggly Giggly Jell-O Jungle! Who are you?"

"My name's Sam." I replied. The pony pursed her lips.

"Sam? That's a boy's name. You're name is Polly Wolly Willy Silly Pony." Peppy Pappy Purple Pony said. I gaped at the talking animal.

"My real name's Samantha. I just like to be called 'Sam'."

"No, your name is Polly Wolly Willy Silly Pony."

"I'm not a pony!" I cried.

"Everyone's a pony in Pony World!" Peppy Pappy Purple Pony exclaimed. Oh my god, this is a nightmare.

"Wait, you said this was the Jacked-Up Jungle, right?" I asked.

"Jiggly Giggly Jell-O Jungle."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, does that mean everything here is Jell-O?"

"No, silly! That would be crazy! The Very Violet Volcano erupts jell-o on Tuesdays." She giggled.

"…And where is this volcano?" I asked. This was getting worse by the second.

"The Very Violet Volcano is next to the Outstanding Oliver Olly Ocean. Guess what? Today's Tuesday!" Yes, volcanoes scare me, but at least I'm not near it…I think.

"How far is the Very Violet Volcano?" I asked. The purple pony, much to my annoyance, giggled again.

"Far? We're on its slope!"

"WHAT? THIS JUNGLE IS GREEN! NOT VIOLET! WHY IS THERE A JUNGLE ON A VOLCANO?" I shouted. The pony frowned.

"For some strange reason, this small jungle is green." Then she smiled. "But the Very Violet Volcano will stay the Very Violet Volcano! No matter what."

"Well, can you help me out of here?"

"I don't have any thumbs. Sorry, Polly Wolly Willy Silly Pony." I was about to open my mouth to argue when the ground started to shake. I gasped (for the third time). The volcano was going to erupt!

Brrroooommm

I felt my legs give out and I landed on my butt. Peppy Pappy Purple Pony was giggling and doing flips in the air.

"It's erupting! It's erupting!" she sang. "La la la la la la la!" Then, as if on cue…

BOOMBA!

The ground gave jolt, making me scream. "Help! Someone help me! Please!"

"Ooh, look at all of the jiggly jumpy jell-o! La la la la la laaaa!" the pony sang. _'This has to be a nightmare! Yeah, that's it! It's not raining jell-o!"_ I thought as I watched giant globs of jell-o fly through the sky. _'And it's not erupting bunnies!'_ I continued as an assortment of different colored bunnies soar through the air. "La la la la la la-" the pony was interrupted by a fat bunny landing on her head. I stifled back a laugh. Looks like Peppy Pappy Purple Pony got powned! Though, it didn't last long when I saw a bunny coming straight at me.

"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My eyes flung open. Instead of bunnies, jell-o, and death, I saw a faint light on the purple ceiling. Wait, a purple ceiling? I was still in Ed's room! I was still on Eddy's back and…WHY IS ED ON ME?

_(Third Person POV)_

"**YOU MUST DIE, YOU SON OF A B-"**

_Three minutes later…_

If you looked out the window at 6:53am, you'd see a thirteen year old girl stomping down the road and cursing to herself loudly. Now, if you went to where she came from, you'd be in a bedroom where a tall boy was slammed into ceiling and another one trembling in one of the corners of the room.

Sam used her key to unlock the front door and stalked upstairs, passing all of the other rooms in the hallway. They were all cluttered with police files, newspaper clippings, and guns. The only uncluttered room was Uncle's Jack's room, where her sister, Elaine, was sleeping in. Sam sighed and flopped next to her. Maybe she could sleep better on this nice, soft bed…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sam's eyes shot open. Her sister slowly sat up and yawned.

"What a nice sleep! Oh, hi, Sam! I didn't see you come here last night!" Elaine greeted. Sam moaned as she hit the "snooze" button on the alarm clock.

_(Sam's POV)_

_Forty-two minutes later…_

Elaine and I sat in the kitchen, wearing our old school's uniforms and bookbags. After I told her about what happened this morning, she said, "Sam, I really doubt Ed would try to do something like that. He could have rolled off the bed and onto you."

"That guy's been in my bubble three times and me don't like that!"**

"Well, if you went home with me, this would-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Sure you do." Elaine said sarcastically. She walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the letter Uncle Jack wrote us yesterday. I watched her eyes skim over it as I looked for a bowl for cereal. Elaine gasped and slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't notice this before!"

"What?" I asked as I opened a random cabinet. Ah, a bowl!

"Uncle wrote that he was going undercover in Africa for a rare animal poaching operation." Elaine answered.

"So?" Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Sam, where have we heard about a rare animal in Africa?" she asked. As I plopped a spoon into the bowl, I gasped.

"Aunt Rachel!" I whispered. "She said she was looking for a rare animal!"

"Coincidence? I think not!"

"You think they did this on purpose? To leave us alone?" I inquired. Elaine shrugged.

"Maybe Uncle Jack, but not Aunt Rachel. She really cares for us. Just like a mother."

"…Yeah, like a mother." I repeated quietly. We try to avoid the words "mother", "brother", and "father". I waved my spoon in the air. "You hungry?"

"I wanted to eat pancakes, but…" she trailed off. Elaine couldn't cook. Anything she touches burns. One time she made a bowl of cereal and it burst into flames.

"You want me to make them?"

"I did see some pancake mix in the pantry." Elaine said. Sisters: you can't live with them, so kick 'em out.

_Twelve minutes later…_

"YAY! PANCAKES!" Elaine squealed. A stack of fluffy pancakes, drizzled in syrup, stood on Elaine's plate.

"You really need to learn how to cook." I said as she chomped on the first pancake.

"Or, I could just let you do the cooking." Elaine replied with her mouth full. How unladylike, sis.

"Men like women that know how to cook." I continued as I poured milk into the bowl.

"Actually, they like women that have-"

"Big boobs?" I finished, causing Elaine to flinch.

"The word is 'breasts', Sam."

"I like saying boobs." I answered stubbornly as I tipped a box of "Chunky Puffs" into the bowl.

"You should be saying, 'breasts'."

"Boobs."

"Breasts."

"Boobs."

"Breasts."

"BOOBS! BOOOOBS I SAY!"

"…I finished my pancakes." Elaine said.

"Hey, Elaine?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I got a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you like waffles?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes, I just ate them. Why would I eat something that I don't like?"

"Do you like French toast?"

"What?"

"DO-DO-DO-DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!" I sang loudly.

"What on earth are you-?"

"WAFFLES!"

"Sam?"

"WAFFLES!"

"Uh, sis?"

"WAFFLES!"

"Dude?"

"WA-DO-DO-DO-DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!"

"SAM, YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

_Ding-Dong_

Elaine jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. "Guys, please save me from that crazy weirdo in the kitchen!" she yelled. I was too into the song to care.

"YES WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YES WE LIKE PANCAKES! DO YOU LIKE-"

"Sam, are you alright?" Double D yelled over my screaming. I immediately stopped to see the Eds and Elaine-who was cowering behind Double D-in the kitchen, staring at me.

"Yes, I am ok." I replied calmly. "I'm just going to eat my cereal-"

"Chunky Puffs!" Ed exclaimed, diving to my bowl.

"…Never mind. I lost my appetite." I finished, watching Ed gobble my cereal. I leaned against the kitchen counter. "So, how are we getting to school?"

"The bus, like always." Eddy answered, turning green as he observed Ed lick the bowl in a frenzy.

"Will the neighborhood kids be on the bus?"

"Yup."

"Swell." I mumbled. I know I never met them yet, but these dudes aren't bad. I can't believe they would hate these guys. I bet the Eds must feel lonely…

"Well, not _all_ of them. Rolf went to visit his nana in…" Double D trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"...Canada." Eddy finished. Double D rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Rolf's from Canada, Eddy."

"Mexico?" Eddy tried again.

"No, Eddy."

"Japan? He does have blue hair." Elaine and I looked at each other. Blue hair? This place _is _messed up!

"Well, the truth is, no one really knows where he's from. Anyway, Rolf couldn't bring his animals with him, so he gave us-well, Ed, actually-the responsibility of taking care of them." Double D explained.

"Are you going to feed them now?" Elaine asked.

"Already done. Eddy mumbled. "Sockhead woke us both up to feed them."

"I got to pet a chicken!" Ed exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. His face was covered in milk and Chunky Puffs, making him look like a baby. I would've hugged him right there if I weren't scared of babies.

"Unfortunately, I had to take two baths this morning, wasting our water supply. Mother would be furious if she found out." Double D muttered, shaking his head.

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes, one before and after we fed them."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to wake up, feed the animals, and_ then_ take a bath? You know, instead of taking two baths?"

_(Elaine's POV)_

Double D's eyes widened. "ARE YOU MAD? The thought of waking up and not immediately taking a bath! Think about all of those germs and…" as Double D ranted on about…whatever he was talking about, Sam crossed her eyes, slowly cocked her head, and swayed side to side. That meant that she was bored. "…and another thing…"

_(Ed's POV)_

"Blah blah blah blah blah bleep bloop!" Double D exclaimed. "Blah blah blah-"

"Quack quack quack quack!" Sam shouted. "Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack, quack? Quack quack quack quack quack!"

"Quack?"

_(Sam's POV)_

"Quack?" Ed asked. The four of us stared at Ed. Does he always say such random things?

"Ok, Double D! Fine, I admit: I am a hobo! Let's move on!" I yelled. Elaine checked her wristwatch.

"It's 7:54. We have six minutes to get to the bus stop." Elaine said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Double D told me on the way home last night."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WITH THESE OFF SCREEN CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN YOU TWO?" I screamed. Eddy, Double D, and Elaine took a step back.

"Oh, well…clock's ticking! Let's go!" Double D exclaimed, grabbing Elaine's hand and running out of the kitchen.

"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS GET BACK HERE!" I shouted. Eddy grabbed Ed by his collar and took off. "YO! THIS IS ED'S MESS! CLEAN IT UP!" I ran after them.

_In Africa…_

_(Aunt Rachel's POV)_

"This is just great! Just great! Our nieces are in a house all by themselves and I can't go back until I complete my job! What do you have to say to yourself, huh?" I growled at my husband. Jack shuffled nervously in his disguise (which was a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, a black wig, and a beard).

"I didn't know that this would happen! Honest! Anyway, what are they going to do? Steal my car and hit an old woman just to get to a candy store? Or chase someone around with one of my guns? What, do you think Sam's chasing people around for making a mess in my kitchen?" he joked.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING A MESS IN MY UNCLE'S KITCHEN!"

_Back in Africa…_

"…Don't answer that."

**Me: Wow, this chapter's longer than all of my other ones. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Eevee: Ok, then…**

**Me: You know what's funny? When I update on this story, around an hour later, I get reviews.**

**Eevee: So?**

**Me: It amazes me.**

**Eevee: Sure, weirdo.**

**Me: I loved writing in Ed's POV. Ed's one of my favorite characters. I just hate that in some fanfictions, you'll rarely hear Ed speak. Drives me nuts!**

**Eevee: Well, duh. He's kinda hard to do.**

**Me: He just says random things time from time! What's so hard about that?**

**Eevee: This conversation is finished.**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Eevee: *Runs out of the room, screaming***

**Me: *Chases after her***

***Ed randomly comes in***

**Ed: I LIKE CHICKENS! BYE-BYE!**

**Me: *comes back in* ED, GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>* This isn't a mistake or anything. Sam talks like this when she's scared sometimes. <strong>

**** Yeah, she say's "me" like that sometimes.**


	9. Chapter 8

**May 23, 2011**

**Me: I'm back~**

**Eevee: Yup, she is.**

**Ama: Geez, am I bored or what?**

**Me: *Gasp* What are you doing here, Ama?**

**Ama: You left the door open.**

**Me: Oh…**

**Eevee: Yay, now we have another intro…person…thingy here! =3**

**Me: Yeah…anyway, I just thought of a possible sequel. It's a crossover between three of my favorite shows. Well, one of them use to be my favorite until they added more episodes. Now it's junk.**

**Eevee: XD**

**Ama: =l**

**Me: Ama?**

**Ama: =l**

**Me: ….Uh, disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: DISNEY DOES NOT OWN ED, EDD, N' EDDY. SHE OWNS SAM, ELAINE, AUNT RACHEL, UNCLE JACK, AND PRETTY MUCH ALL OF THE OTHER OCS IN THIS STORY.**

**Me: You know what I've noticed? There are no reviews referring to the flashback on chapter 4. There's going to be a lot of references to "him" so I think people should watch out for that. **

**Eevee: The flashback wasn't really that epic.**

**Me: Anyway…if you see a dialogue or sentence bolded in the story, it's probably a quick flashback.**

**Ama: =l**

Chapter 8: School's for Fools Part: 1

_(Sam's POV)_

"Huff…huff…you're lucky we're at the bus stop!" I panted.

"I can't believe you chased us from home to the bus stop without a rest." Elaine also panted. We all were sitting on the ground, panting.

"I can't believe you two are still holding hands." Eddy said, grinning from ear to ear. Double D and Elaine blinked for a bit then look down at their linked hands. Blushing madly, they quickly let go. I started to roll my eyes when I suddenly felt a blistering, agonizing, pain on my side.

"HOLY SHISH KABOB THAT HURTS! OW OW OW OW!" I screamed as I clutched my side. I rolled on the floor, trying to stop it; which is stupid since rolling on the floor doesn't stop it. Only fires. I know that because I lit Elaine on fire before.

"Yo, you ok?" Eddy asked, looking quite freaked out from my outburst and me rolling on the ground.

"Sam just gets a pain in her side when she pushes herself too much." Elaine explained as she tried to get me to stop rolling. "She…uh…"

"…got it when I was hit by a car." I finished. Hey, I'm ok with letting that secret out. It's all _**his**_ fault.*

"You were hit by a car?" Double D asked. I nodded. Gosh, this side is getting too painful for me. When that happens, I start babbling.

**"You know you hate me, I know you bear  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll won't be there<br>You are my hatred, you are my fart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be tart<p>

Are we an item? Girl, quit payin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you slayin'?<br>Said "there's a another," and looked right in my fries  
>My first love broke my butt for the first time<p>

And I was like rabies, rabies, rabies, oh  
>Like rabies, rabies, rabies, no<br>Like rabies, rabies, rabies, oh  
>I thought you'd always be wine, wine" I sang. The four of them glanced at each other. I sat up feeling much better.<p>

"Uh…ok…like I was saying-"

"BABY SISTER!" Ed exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lumpy's little sister, Sarah." Eddy growled. I take it that Eddy doesn't like her. And sure enough, a little girl wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, earrings, and gloves was walking across the road with a little boy with a boy in a teal shirt and white pants. The boy had a large metal wiring around his face. I didn't know that Ed had a little sister. I didn't even see her last night. She must have been sleeping. And why is she carrying socks?

"ED! YOU LEFT YOUR STUPID DIRTY SOCKS IN MY ROOM!" Sarah yelled. Ed flinched. Dang that kid has a loud voice.

"Sorry, Sarah." Ed apologized. Sarah scoffed and threw the socks at her brother.

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ed peeled his socks off from his face and stuffed them in his pocket before saluting.

"Yes sir…I mean…ma'am!" I raised an eyebrow. Is Ed…actually afraid of his sister?

"Good morning, Sarah and Jimmy! Isn't this a fine morning?" Double D greeted. The boy, Jimmy, smiled.

"I guess it is!" he replied. When he talked, I could see that the metal wiring was connected to his mouth. It was a retainer! A freakishly large, circular retainer. Wait, is this the kid that almost ate that bowling pin?

"Oh, oh! Guess what? We made two new friends!" Ed announced as he grabbed Elaine and I into a headlock.

"Ed…can't…breathe!" Elaine choked as her glasses fell off.

"You're…in…my…bubble…again…doofus." I growled.

"Hey Blockhead, don't kill our friends." Eddy said. Ed, obediently, let us go.

"Air!" I gasped. "Sweet-going-to-be-polluted-in-a-couple-of-years-by-car-engine-exhaust-air!" Elaine and I stood back up. We were a little shaken, but ok.

"I'm Elaine and that's my sister, Sam. We're staying here for two weeks." She introduced.

"I'm Sarah and this is my best friend Jimmy." Sarah said sweetly. Yeah, that's nice but…WHAT ARE YOUR FREAKING LAST NAMES? "Are you visiting your aunt or something?"

"Nope, our aunt dropped us off here." I replied.

"Are you visiting your mom, then?" Jimmy asked. What was I supposed to say? That my mom was dead and our father was in jail?

_Vroom!_

A school bus slowly pulled up. On the back hung a poster that said, "Peach Creek Jr. High-Home of the Peach Creek Cobblers!" Ah, saved by the bus.

_(Kevin's POV)_

"I'm gonna clobber those dorks the next time I see them!" I grumbled as I tried to remove my hand from my cheek. God, I took three baths today and this stupid whip cream is still on me! Nazz poked her head from above of her seat in front of me.

"How do you know that the Eds were the ones who did it?" she asked.

"Oh come on! One minute I steal Double Dork's jawbreaker and the next minute I'm covered in whip cream and ants." I flicked an ant off my leg.

"You stole Double D's jawbreaker? Did he get it unfairly?"

"Well…no...I don't think so."

"So why did you steal it?"

"Uh…"

"Here's the last stop!" the bus driver announced. Ah, saved by the bus.

"Whoa, Kevin, look out your window!" Nazz exclaimed while forgetting the conversation we were having.

_(Third Person POV)_

Kevin looked through his window to see Eddy run over his pals just to get on the bus first when Sarah grabbed him by the leg and flung him back.

"LADIES FIRST, EDDY!" she yelled as she and Jimmy climbed in. Eddy glared at the girl as he brushed himself off and walked on the bus. But what got Nazz and Kevin's attention were that there were two girls helping Double D and Ed up.

"Wow, like, who are they?" Nazz asked.

_(Sam's POV)_

"Gosh, Sarah's pretty strong for someone her age." Elaine stated as she helped Double D up.

"Get…up…Ed!" I growled as I tried to pull Ed off from the sidewalk. He was sticking to it like a sticker.

"Ladies first." Double D said, gesturing to the bus's door. Elaine giggled and walked in. Double D went after her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I cried.

_Three minutes later…_

I am uncomfortable. It's not because that weird bald kid keeps talking to that plank of wood (though that is freaky) or that I wasn't sitting next to my sister-who was sitting with Double D-or that Kevin and Nazz keep glancing at me from time to time (I nearly laughed when I saw Kevin's hand stuck on his face). No, I was uncomfortable because I was sitting next to Ed.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round…" he sang. This couldn't get any worse.

_Ten seconds later…_

It got worse.

_(Elaine's POV)_

"Hey, Double D? Is it okay for Ed to do that?" I asked, gesturing to Ed, who was a in a seat behind Eddy. Ed had his head out the window and his tongue flopped in the wind.

"He does that all of the time."

"Well, it looks like Sam doesn't like that." I could see my sister pressed against Ed's chest and her eye seemed to be twitching.

_(Sam's POV)_

Who sticks their head out the window? I closed my eyes and tried to fight the urge to throw the boy through the window when…

_WHAM!_

Ed pulled his now octagonal head back in. I rolled my eyes. A stop sign…of course.***

"KEVIN, STOP SPITTING FREAKING SPITBALLS AT ME!" I heard Eddy yell.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Sarah shrieked. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This is going to be a long ride.

_Three minutes later…_

"Sam, wake up!" a voice called. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of my…mom?

"Mommy? Is that you? Can I have a handgun?" I asked sweetly. My mom stared at me.

"Mommy? It's me, Double D!" "she" exclaimed. I blinked a bit and stared at "her". Yup, it was Double D with Elaine and Eddy outside of our school. So where's Ed?

"Everyone on the bus left and you wouldn't wake up! Ed had to carry you out." Elaine explained. I looked up and saw Ed, realizing he was holding me bridal style.

_(In space-Third Person POV)_

Stars. Planets. Comets. Asteroids. Black. That's really it. Why aren't there any exciting stuff here? Like ponies or-

"HOLY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!"

_(Peach Creek-Sam's POV)_

"Dang, Sam! Your voice could wake up the dead!" Elaine said, rubbing her ears as we entered the school.

"Whoa, this place is cool!" I exclaimed, ignoring my sister's comment. There were lockers, hallways, rooms, doors, water fountains…wait, those aren't new. ...Wow I'm stupid.

"Yup, here we are: Peach Creek Jr. High!" Double D announced. When he started to use big words, I zoned out. ...Ok, I'm back.

"Yeah, that's great, Double D. Really great." I said in an I-wasn't-listening-to-you-and-I-don't-really-care-so-get-me-a-donut-or-I'll-smack-you-until-you-cry way. Digging into my shirt pocket, I found my school schedule. "Our aunt wants us to talk with the principal for a bit, so we'll see you guys later. Come on, Elaine." I grabbed my sister's arm and looked for the Principal's office.

_Five boring minutes later…_

"Oh my god, finally he stopped talking!" I whispered as we exited the office. "He didn't let us say anything! Elaine-Ow!" My sister nudged me in the ribs. She pointed to across the hall. The neighborhood kids were crowding around and laughing at the end of the hall. Where are the Eds?

**"Well, there are some more kids live in this neighborhood and, well, to put it simply: they hate us."**

"Crap. Let's go." I whispered but Elaine was already running down the hall. Pushing through the neighborhood kids, Elaine and I gaped at the scene. The Eds were being cuddled (choked is more like it) and kissed by three girls with red, blue, and blonde hair. Ed was screaming, "No kisses for Ed!" over and over while Double D shrieked, "Have mercy!" and Eddy was yelling, "I'm too young to die!"

"Jeez, you leave them alone for five minutes." I sighed. Elaine pursed her lips and looked away.

"Double D never said anything about a girlfriend." she mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, those screams of terror are screams of joy, Elaine. Get a grip, man. Does it look like they're dating? It's no reason to get jealous, little sister." Elaine shot me a glare.

"You're older than me by three minutes. Anyway, I'm not jealous. Let's just help them."

"Seeing that no one else will, why not?" I was a bit afraid though. Quietly, I looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Lord, please don't let us get suspended on our first day. And tell Santa that I'm still waiting for that gun." Elaine walked up to the blue-haired girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around.

"What do you want, nerd?" she rudely asked. The other girls stopped their torture and crowded my sister. Not good.

"Would you look at that? We have new meat!" the red-haired one commented. DANG, IS SHE A MAN IN DISGUISE OR SOMETHING? WHAT'S WITH THAT VOICE? **(No offense to ya'll out there)**

"And one of them is a nerd!" Blondie laughed. The other girls joined in with the laughter but other than that, it was dead silent. ...Until Elaine took off her book bag and swung it, knocking down the blue-haired girl. Without even a pause, she punched Blondie's face and kneed the last girl. All of them fell face-first to the ground.

Elaine bent down and growled: "Stay away from the Eds and don't call me a 'nerd'. The name's Elaine, got it?"

"And I like waffles." I added sternly.****

_Four minutes later…_

"I hate those Kankers!" was Elaine's reply when the Eds told us who they were. All five of us were in the boys' bathroom-which I'm ok with as long as I don't look at-OH MY GOD! URINAL! IT BURNS! IT BUUUURNS!-and were trying to get the lipstick off the Eds' faces. Elaine was helping Double D, Eddy was splashing water on his face from the sink, and I was scrubbing Ed's face with a with wet paper towels. Why am I always the one stuck with Ed? Who's doing that? **(A/N MWAHAHAHAH! DEAL WITH IT, SAM! I'M YOUR MASTAAA!)**

"Geez, Elaine! You could have gotten us suspended again." I grumbled.

"I said I was sorry, Sam!"

"So, you two were really suspended, huh?" Eddy asked as he started to dry himself with the wall dryer. OH MY GOD! IT'S NEXT TO THE URINALS! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUURNS! Elaine nodded stiffly.

"Two days ago, Randy, Sam, and I were just hanging around when two vicious-yet popular-girls, Diana and Tia, walk up to us and asked Randy why he was talking to a 'four-eyed nerdy outcast'-me-and a 'loser'-Sam-when he could be hanging around with them. I…lost it and attacked Diana. Then, Tia called me a psycho and Sam smacked her around. We were suspended for two weeks and here we are."

"Don't forget the part where Randy lied when he said that I tackled Tia. Or the part where he breaks up with me on my phone. I never want to see him again." I growled. Double D, Eddy, and even Ed exchanged looks.

"What's Randy's last name?" Eddy asked. I shrugged.

"Davis. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Why?" I asked. More exchanged looks. Double D stood up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he replied. "Well, let's get to class. Thanks for the help." With that, he and Eddy left. Elaine shrugged, grabbed her bookbag, and followed them.

Scrubbing off the last lipstick mark, I announce, "There you go. You're now lipstick-free." Ed, grinning, stood up.

Patting my head, he said, "There, there, it'll be alright." Then he walked out, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Wait, did Ed just comfort me? He actually knew what I was talking about? That guy is mysterious. I smiled and turned around to get my bookbag when-URINAL! OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHY?

**Me: Sorry if that was rushed. God, I hate grammar! Why is English so hard?**

**Eevee: Aww, ain't Ed cute?**

**Ama: =l**

**Me: You're scaring me, Ama!**

***Ama walks in***

**Ama: There's my angry cut-out of myself!**

**Me: O.O**

**Eevee: O.O**

**Ama: What?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Next Chapter: Sam and Elaine endure their first day of school! Then…it's Rolf's animals!**

**Eevee: I wonder why the boys were acting strangely when they found out who Randy was.**

**Me: I already know. I'm the author, remember?**

**Eevee: Whatever.**

**Ama: Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>* No, she doesn't mean that it is Eddy's fault. She's talking about the guy that was chasing them. (Go to Ch.4 to see flashback.)<strong>

**** "Baby" belongs to Justin Beiber. That was just a messed up version caused by Sam's pain. You may see those sometimes.**

***** Wait, doesn't that mean the bus ran a stop sign? . .**

****** Boy, does Sam like to ruin moments.**


	10. Chapter 9

**June 16, 2011**

**Me: Man, I keep forgetting that I have a fanfiction.**

**Eevee: Ok…**

**Me: I know that I said that this episode will deal with Rolf's animals but I didn't have time. Hopefully that'll be in the next chapter.**

**Me: Anyway…when a certain character in this chapter gets knocked-out, there will be some sentences that don't deal with the story. The character is hallucinating and those words are just flowing through his/her mind in pitch-black.**

**Eevee: Pop Quiz: Did you know that Disney's going to Disney World tomorrow?**

**Me: Yeah! I'm gonna wake up at 6:00am. I can't wait to go over there and tell people my name.**

**Eevee: She's weird.**

**Me: Yeah I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own EEnE. I own my OCs and plot.**

**Sam: This chapter starts in my POV.**

**Me: The poll on my profile is up!  
><strong>

Chapter 9: School's for Fools Part 2

_(The lockers)_

"I promise that I will not punch any girl, boy, animal, or object in this school because violence is never the answer and it's not ladylike and blah blah taxi driver blah blah Ash Ketchum blah blah blah. …Was that right?" Elaine asked after she recited the pledge Double D gave her. I can't believe how clean Double D's locker is. Ed's locker is a nightmare. Anyway, taping the picture of my family-me, Elaine, Xavier, mom, and dad-onto my inner locker door, I heard Double D say, "Uh…close enough." I closed my locker and shrugged.

"I don't know what the big deal is." I said. "Elaine could have stabbed, choked, or sliced the Kankers. But, she didn't. She was going easy on those girls."

"Yeah, I could have shot them." Elaine pointed out.

"Or chopped their heads off with an axe." I added.

"Or throw acid in their faces." (Elaine knows a guy.)

"Or throw them off a building."

"Yeah, I could totally do that."

"Elaine can hurt people physically, emotionally, and mentally." I informed them. "Are you sure that you're not just miffed that Elaine can punch people and you can't, Double D? 'Cuz you look like a wimp…no offense."

"How could I be offended by that?" Double D asked sarcastically.

"Well, anyway-"

_WHACK!_

"**D**arn **A**nimated **M**onkey **N**ation!" I shouted, clutching the back of my head. I whirled around to see that weird bald kid holding a strip of wood, blondie, and Kevin (who, unfortunately, must've washed his face good since his hand wasn't on his cheek anymore.). "Ok, whoever threw that needs to confess or momma's gonna-"

"-Good morning! I'm Elaine and that's my sister Sam." Elaine cut in as she slapped her hand over my mouth. The bald kid-I'm just gonna call him B.K-narrowed his eyes at us and held the wood to his ear.

"Plank says that you look familiar." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And who, exactly, is Plank?" Elaine asked, removing her hand. B.K rolled his eyes as though Elaine had asked what color the sky was. He waved the board in her face.

"This is Plank and I'm Jonny. Geez, you're not the sharpest tool in the tool shed, huh?" My left eye twitched. There is no way I'm letting some insane kid insult my sister. Oh, what I'd do…

**:My Fantasy:**

** "DIE, YOU FREAK!" I screamed, pulling the trigger of my flamethrower. Flames poured out and attacked Jonny, causing him to scream and burn into a crisp. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, HUH? HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? MWAHAHAHAHA!"**

**The End**

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You picked up Eddy, pointed him at Jonny, screamed in German, and then laughed maniacally." My sister explained. I looked at my hands and sure enough, Eddy was in the position of a pistol and he had a look of suprise on his face.

"Oh." I set Eddy down and fiddled with my tie. "So, are you guys going to tell us your names or what?" Kevin picked Jonny by the back of his white T-shirt and flung him over his shoulder. Elaine and I flinched at the sound of a crash.

"Don't pay too much attention to Jonny. The kid's pretty weird." He stuck his hand out and grinned. "I'm Kevin." Staring at his hand, I wondered if I could get arrested by biting someone's hand off.

**"Kevin…Kevin...now why does that name sound familiar?" I said, tapping my index finger on my chin and pretending to think. "Oh yeah, you're the one who stole Double D's jawbreaker, huh?" Kevin frowned and pulled his hand back.**

** "Uh…"**

** "Did you know that I gave Double D that jawbreaker? Did you know how much trouble I went through to get him and the Eds one?" I continued, raising my voice. "I HELD THEM HOSTAGE, STOLE A CAR, AND KILLED AN OLD WOMAN FOR IT, DAMN IT! YOU OWE ME 25 CENTS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME IT BY THE END OF SCHOOL, I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND PUT MORE ANTS IN YOU PANTIES!" Kevin took a giant step back. I took a step forward. "YEAH, I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT WHIPPED CREAM AND ANTS IN YOUR ROOM! GOT A PROBLEM?" Elaine was holding me back at this moment. "BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!"**

** "You're nuts!" Kevin yelled before taking off.**

**The End**

I blinked that thought away and shook his hand.

"I'm Nazz. So, what, like, brings you to Peach Creek?" Nazz asked. Crap. Think, Sam, think! Do not say something stupid!

"Our school was invaded by Weegees. So, my sister and I had to use Keyblades to-" I began.

"-They were suspended." Eddy interjected. I glared at the leprechaun. I mean midget! What I meant to say was-wait, what was I talking about?

"You two were suspended?" Nazz asked.

**"NO! OUR SCHOOL WAS ATTACKED BY TOXIC WEEGEES!" I yelled.**

** "Her sister killed a chick." Eddy said.**

** "WEEGEES, DAMN IT!" I picked up Eddy and threw him across the hall.**

** "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"**

_**CRASH!**_

** "Look Double D! Eddy can fly!" Ed exclaimed.**

**The End**

"…Yeah." I replied.

"It was a misunderstanding, you see." Elaine said.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't, kid."

"Yes. It. Was!"

**(A/N Virtual Cookie to the one that remembers where that's from)**

"…We argue a lot."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do, kid."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled. I glared at him.

"I will put toxic Weegees in your pants and throw you down the hall." I said.

_(Insert Awkward Silence)_

"Anyway, we've been here since yesterday." Elaine said.

"Really? I didn't see you at all yesterday." Kevin said. _'I peeped into your room last night. Nice boxers, dork. …That was sounded wrong.' _I thought.

"Oh, we were at the candy store and at Ed's house."

"By the way, I do remember seeing a certain someone steal our friend's jawbreaker." I said, narrowing my eyes. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm talking about Edd."

"I didn't steal Ed's jawbreaker."

"No, I mean Edd!"

"I know! I didn't take Goofball's jawbreaker!"

_(The lockers)_

_Three minutes later…_

After arguing for three minutes, Elaine finally piped up and explained that I was talking about Double D and I just wanted twenty-five cents. Kevin promised that he'd give the money to me after school since he didn't have the money with him.

"So why are you guys hanging around with those dorks?" Kevin asked, gesturing to the Eds.

"Because, I they're…nice." I replied. OR MAYBE BECAUSE THEY WERE THE FIRST PEOPLE WE SAW! OR MAYBE BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T STEAL JAWBREAKERS! OR MAYBE BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE SUPERMAN BOXERS! SHUT UP KEVIN! BARK BARK BARK BARK-

"It's because they think we're cool." Eddy said.

"I didn't know that cool people had lame middle names, Skipper."***** Kevin teased. That set Eddy off. Double D held Eddy back as he tried to pounce on Kevin.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Eddy, please control yourself!" Double D yelled. Kevin laughed while Nazz sighed.

"Aww, looks like little Skipper's angry!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Kevin, this is the girls' first day. Don't, like, embarrass yourself." Nazz said.

"I feel like punching someone." I mumbled, watching the unfortunate scene. Ed, being right next to me, heard what I said.

"Oh! Me too!" he replied.

"Yeah, that's good, Ed." I said, rolling my eyes.

_WHAM!_

_**I hope he makes lots and lots of spaghetti…**_

_**Hmm, I wonder what's for dinner….**_

_**IMAFIRIMALASER…**_

_**Super barrel roll…**_

_**My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard…**_

Ok, I have the worst hallucinations ever.

_(Third Person POV)_

Sam Ricardo opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Domo in the school hallway.

"Holy schnitzel, I got to lay off the booze." she mumbled.

"Thank god, Sam! I thought you were dead!" Domo breathed.

"OH MY GOD, DOMO ATE MY SISTER!"

"…I'm not Domo, you idiot." Domo replied. Sam stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Gosh, that smarts." She looked around the hallway to find Kevin, Nazz, and the Eds gone. "What happened?"

"Kevin and Eddy were fighting, when, out of nowhere, Ed punched you in the face, making you fall down. I started to freak out and I threw Ed and Eddy in Eddy's locker and yelled at Double D to get it-since I didn't want to hurt him-and scared off Kevin and Nazz." Elaine explained.

"…And why did you not want to hurt Double D?" Sam asked.

"He was trying to calm down Eddy and he did not punch you in the-why are you looking like me like that?"

"Elaine and Double D, sitting in a tree: K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Sam sang.

"Shut up, Sam."

"First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"I mean it!"  
>"…Then comes baby in a golden carriage!"<p>

"Are you done?"

"That's not it, that's not all…"

"Dude!"

"The baby's drinking alcohol!"

"OUR BABY WILL NOT DRINK ALCOHOL!" Elaine yelled. Her sister grinned as Elaine turned three shades of red. "Wait, I mean-"

"-Ok, let's go get the boys." Sam said before skipping to Eddy's locker.

_(Sam's POV)_

"Nice going, Lumpy."

"Well, gentlemen, it looks like we've learned a valuable lesson: Violence will lead to consequences."

"Did I punch a girl? No! Ed was the one who did."

"But, Eddy, I was just demonsnating that I could punch a girl!" I rolled my eyes and opened my bookbag to retrieve my emergency stethoscope.

"I believe the word is 'demonstrating', Ed." I said, before applying the ear pieces into my ear and placing the chestpiece on the locker.

"Sam, you're awake?" Double D asked from inside the locker.

"I think Ed broke my nose and my brain could be bleeding, but, yes, I am awake."

"Great. NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!" Eddy yelled. I cringed. Whoa-whoa-whoa mister! Not in the chestpiece!

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy." I mumbled.

_Reeeeeee-tic-reeeeeeeee-tic-reeee-tic!_

"You might want to step back, Elaine!" I pulled the lock and the Eds tumbled out. "Right now I'm plotting my revenge. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

_(Walking down the hall)_

_Three minutes later…_

"Ok, so all three of you are in the same classes?" Elaine asked.

"Yep!" Ed replied.

"And all of you wear the same thing every day?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a collection of the same outfits in my closet. As you can see now, I wear this for school." Double D explained gesturing to his attire. He was wearing a tie and an orange T-shirt and jacket.

"…Yet Ed and Eddy are wearing the same thing." I whispered to my sister. Don't these guys have anything else to wear?

Elaine pulled out our schedules from her bookbag-How did she get my schedule? Does she pickpocket her unconscious sister?-and said, "Geez, we're in the same classes, Sam! Mrs. Fields, Mrs. Bason, Mr. Turner, Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Babcock, Mrs. Henderson, and Mr. Edward."

"Wait a minute! Mrs. Babcock?" I asked, before bursting into laughter. "Where is she from? Bangkok? AHAHAHA!"

"Uh…yes." Double D answered.

"…No comment."

"Sam, you are so immature." Elaine voiced.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Rolling her eyes, Elaine handed me my schedule back.

"Promise me that you won't act like that in class. And Ed? Promise me that you won't punch my sister again, ok?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" And once again, that idiot-

_WHAM!_

I hate you, Ed.

**Me: So, like I said before, I'll be in Disney World tomorrow. I'll be back on Monday.**

**Eevee: Anything else?**

**Me: I LOVE MCDONALD'S KETCHUP!**

**Eevee: …what?**

**Me: It's better than regular ketchup. It's sweet and salty. It's like they combined sugar and salt in them. So tasty! *Drools* I can't wait to watch ****Fairy Odd Parents: Grow Up, Timmy Turner.**

**Eevee: Has anyone seen ****IParty with Victorious?**

**Me: Leave it all to Shine-the crossover song of Make it Shine and Leave it All to Me-made me squeal.**

**Eevee: Read and Review!**

***No offense to people that have Marion or Skipper as their names or middle names.**


	11. Chapter 10

**August 1, 2011 (5:06am)**

**Me: You thought I was dead huh? Well I'm not. Although…during the depression I was thinking about sucide, but that's all over…I hope. But an awesome thing happened! My second older sister is now talking to my parents again! My family's been falling apart ever since my older brother died. That was in 2008. Last year, my mom got pregnant and guess what? It was a boy! Anyway, thanks for all of the sweet reviews. Here's chapter-**

**Eevee: WAIT WAIT WAAIT! TELL THEM THE NEWS!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Anyway, Eevee's fanfiction, ****Purrfect ****Chaos: The Quest to Find Sonic****,**** is up. It's gonna be at around 10-somewhat short-chapters. It's about Eevee and Ralph searching for Sonic. They ask some of his friends, and…they're not helpful. This story is not to be taken so seriously because I'm basically making fun of each character per chapter. Like saying that Shadow's "emo"; which I don't think he is. Anyway, it's just a humorous story that, I repeat, should NOT be taken so serious. I have like 6 chapters already written, just not really typed yet.**

**Eevee: I feel complete now.**

**Me: Oh, and check out my gallery in DeviantArt (link in profile). Most of the pictures are bases colored but some of them are actual drawings. I have a picture of Eevee now! You can find Eevee, Ralph and Ama in the artworks titled, "Sonic and Eevee", "Team Rose –Family Version-", "Ralph the Cat", and "First Date?". I'm not really an artist, but I think they're ok. God, I feel so bad for not updating this summer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, N' EDDY. I OWN SAM, ELAINE, THE PLOT AND TITLE.**

**Me: Guess who pulled an allnighter trying to finish and submit this chappie?  
><strong>

Chapter 10: In Which I Kill Sam and Eevee Takes Questions from People That Hate Her Mom 

My eyes flickered open. I jerked my head up…a bit too fast.

"OH MY GOD THAT HURTS!" I shrieked.

"Uh…Sam?" a voice behind me called. Once again, it was Domo. I mean, Elaine.

"Good morning, Sam!" Ed greeted to the right of me. I shot him a glare.

"Boy, mama isn't happy with you. MAMA IS GOING TO KEEL YOU WHILE YOU-"

"Mrs. Ricardo?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUH?" I snapped, turning my head to the front. A woman, probably in here early thirties, stood behind a desk. She had blonde, curly hair and wore a purple dress with yellow flowers decorated around it. Wait, who cares about what she wears? I guess Ed carried me to class while I was asleep. EW.

"Would you and your sister please come up to the front and tell us about yourselves?" she asked, unfazed. I quickly stood up and saluted.

"YES, MRS. BOOBCOCK!" I shouted. Everyone except Double D and Elaine laughed behind me. Ed sounded as though he didn't know what was going on, but laughed anyway.

I felt my face heat up and tried to correct myself-which just made it worse. "I mean, Mrs. Bangkok! No, wait! Uh…Mrs. Sexy Back?" Mrs. Boobcock/Bangkok/Sexy Back stared at me while Elaine slapped her forehead.

"…Just get up here." The teacher growled. Elaine and I walked up to the front. Everyone we met today-the Eds (although we met them yesterday), Jonny, Nazz, Kevin, and the Kankers (Marie had a black eye)-sat in the class. There were other kids, but hey, who cares about them? You? I think not.

"Uh...I'm Sam Ricardo."  
>"I'm Elaine Ricardo."<br>"We're, uh, visiting for two weeks because...our school...was destroyed by naked Homunculus-"

"-We were suspended." Elaine said casually. I saw Kevin and Nazz glance at each other. Smirking, I decided to play with this a little more.

"Yeah, I beat up this kid because he never repaid the money he owed me." I lied, narrowing my eyes at Kevin. Kevin started to sweat a bit. "Some say that he's still in the hospital..." More sweat. "...on life support..." I swear, if I kept this up, Kevin would flood this room. "...with a broken leg..." Everyone in the room-including Mr. Boob-err...Babcock- shifted nervously. "...and a broken schnitzel." I didn't know what a schnitzel was, or even if it was a real word, but that set Kevin off.  
>Kevin stood up and yelled, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR TWENTY-FIVE CENTS! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Boy, did the room become silent. Eddy and Ed had their hands over their mouths, trying hard not to laugh. Jonny-and Plank?-laughed. Nazz scratched her head. Kevin slowly sat down and slammed his head on his desk.<p>

"...Well then...uh...so tells us about your family." Mrs. Babcock said, a bit freaked out. Man, did I hate that question! Elaine and I exchanged glances. Elaine gave me a look that said, _Go ahead and tell __them. Lie a bit, if you want._...That, or she has diarrhea.

"Our mom and brother were killed in a car accident and our dad's in jail for assaulting a cop." I explained in a serious tone, which I never used since we got here. "We're staying in our uncle's house."

"Yeah, the one with the cloud-shaped hedges" Elaine added, a bit quietly. Looks of sympathy crossed everyone-I'm not sure about Plank and Ed-faces.

"I'm very sorry for-" the teacher began.

"Anyway, I love to draw and I hate ponies and bunnies. Ponies won't help you when it's raining jell-o and bunnies can kill you with their fat butts." I interrupted. Why exactly did I do that? It's because I hate sympathy. I just hate that look on their face. Saying how sorry they are and start to treat you oh-so-nicely. During the funeral reception (when everyone comes to your house after funeral) I shut myself in my room and I didn't come out until it was over. The only times I came down was to get a bite to eat.* Of course, being a weirdo, I did it in a pretty stupid way that I shall explain another time.

"My sister...has a creative mind." Elaine explained.

"So...can we sit down now?"

_Lunch...  
><em>

Ok, here's what basically happened during the first three blocks:

Social Studies-The Kankers kept spitting large spit-balls at me and my sister's heads. Why the teacher did not see this, I don't know. But guess who got their quarter back early?  
><span>Science-<span> I was partnered with Elaine, Eddy and Ed were partners, Double D was with Nazz. I think the dude has a crush on Nazz or something because he kept on shaking, sweating, and stuff. Elaine, being the nerdy sister that I love did not see this since she was to into the assignment. But I did see Double D glance at Elaine time from time. You know, if this turns into a stupid soap opera...Anyway, the assignment was to put in half of a tablet into the beaker, and fill it with enough vinegar for it to "erupt". We, of course, wore safety goggles. Eddy, being the adorable (Did I just say adorable?) little guy he is, he put in not four, not three, but two tablets and the rest of their vinegar that Ed didn't drink. Who, by the way, puked it out soon after. So, to put it simple, we had to evacuate the room (Yay!) and Eddy and Ed got detention. Go figure.  
><span>Math-<span>I fell asleep. All I can remember is leaving the room and hearing Kevin (who must've felt better) yell, "DOG PILE ON THE NEW KIDS!" Ever been crushed by five (Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy-the last two were in the hallway at this time) weirdoes? It's not good, believe me.

I picked at the grayish syrupy slop on my plate. "Is this even food?" I asked as my sister-who was sitting next to me-cocked her head.

"Today's 'Mystery Meat Monday'." Eddy growled from across from us as he stirred his...gravy. No, wait, that's applesauce.

"Jeez, it looks like someone melted my secret stash of..." The Eds stared at me. "…candy from under my bed and stuck it on my plate." I finished, slowly. Double D-who sat on the left of Elaine-took out two peanut butter sandwiches.

"That's why I bring my own lunch to school."

"Why thank you for sharing that, pal." I mumbled. Elaine stuck her tongue out in disgust and slowly pushed her plate away.

"I may just skip lunch for today." she announced. Ed, who for some stinking reason sat on the right of me, had no problem eating his lunch. Double D stared at his sandwiches with a bit of a guilty expression.

"I can't help but think that this is my fault." he admitted. "I knew that today was 'Mystery Meat Monday'-one of the most awful lunch days-and yet I didn't say anything."

'_Didn't Elaine and Double D walk home together yesterday? Jeez, what did they talk about, then?' _I thought.

"It's no one's fault." Elaine said quickly. "I usually bring my lunch to school, but Aunt Rachel already enclosed us with some lunch money, so I thought she wanted me to buy lunch. I guess she forgot that the reason I bring my lunch is because I'm allergic to peanuts."

Double D laughed feebly. "I guess giving you one of my peanut butter sandwiches is out of the question, huh?"

Elaine giggled. "I guess so. But thanks anyway." Eddy pretended to gag. What about _me?_I like peanut butter sandwiches. I rolled my eyes in my head. Wait, can you do that? I suppose if you close your eyelids and then do it would count. Anyway, since we're going to be staying here for two weeks, I decided that I needed to know more about the Eds. There was one question that stuck in my head all day. This is a delicate question that needed by asked in a subtle way.

"So, any of you guys...gay?" I asked. And like that, it went dead silent. Did I say "subtle way?" I meant to say the "Sam-way".

_(THIRD POV)_

The Eds and Elaine stared at Sam.

"Awkwaaaaaard." Eddy piped in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh, excuse?" Double D asked, hoping he heard her say something different.

"It's not like I have anything against people that are gay!" Sam said quickly, holding her hands in front of her. "I don't get why a lot of people do! It makes no sense! One time I punched a guy for making fun of a classmate that had two fathers."

"Uh...Sam?" Elaine asked.

"First black people, now this! What's next? Are they gonna ban SEX? SEX IS A GOOD THING!"

"Black people? ...Uh, you do know that the author's black, right?" Elaine asked. Hey, hey, hey! I AM AFRICAN AMERICAN! MY PARENTS ARE FROM NIGERIA! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!

"I don't have a problem with black people either! They're awesome!" Sam yelled quickly. Sam, just shut up.

"Uh..."

"I think Martin Luther King Jr is awesome!" Sam, I'm warning you! "Go Rosa Parks!" Dear god, Sam! "Michael Jackson, rest in peace, my brother!" ...DAMN IT, YOU'RE DEAD, B****!

* * *

><p>Eevee: Ok, then! While a certain OC is being strangled by a certain author, let's answer some questions from people that I just made up to past the time!<p>

**If Disney's parents are from Nigeria, why ****doesn't she have a Nigerian name? ~YourMama'sFat  
><strong>Disney does have a Nigerian name. "Disney" is the second name her parents gave her.

**Why does Disney need a second name? ~FatIsYourMama**  
>Just in case Disney gets involved with the police (which she has before) she would give them that name.<p>

**What is Disney's Nigerian name? ~YourMama'sFatnessWillKnockYouOut  
><strong>She will not give it out due to the fact that she doesn't know you, weirdo.

**What made Disney get involved with the police? ~GodYourMama'sAFatso**

It involves Disney's best friend, Disney, rocks, and a DS stolen from Disney's crush by a jock. You figure it out.  
>Ok then! Back to the story!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

After being killed, revived, and killed again by the author, I found out that the guys were straight. Yup, three straight guys with no girlfriends. Sad, sad, sad. Although, I shouldn't be saying that since I was so crudely dumped in the badly-written first chapter. (A/N Hey, hey, hey! When I wrote those three chapters, I did not know that I would be doing an Ed, Edd, N' Eddy fanfiction or that it would last so many chapters! Heck, when I did chapter 0 I didn't even know the plot! I originally was doing a Sonic the Hedgehog story!) So here's what I've learned:

Eddy is the leader of the group-not to mention the shortest-and the one who comes up with the scams. He was born in Peach Creek and he has an older brother living somewhere. Double D is the brainiac and the second tallest. He's pretty much the one that builds the really complex things they need for the scams. He was not born in Peach Creek, strangely. Ed's the tallest and the stup-strength of the group. He's basically the comic relief and has a little sister that her fears but cares for. He was born in Peach Creek, too. From what I've heard, the Eds were always considered outsiders. Geez, how cruel. In all, the Eds are odd, yet loveable guys...that wear the same thing every...single...day.

But, everything's been peachy keen. So, let's skip to gym, ok?

**I did not mean to offend anyone in this chapter. I was just showing an example of how someone would respond about someone else's sexuality or race. I REALLY DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYBODY. I am fine with anyone's race or sexuality. Everyone else has different opinions and stuff.**

***The whole thing Sam said is what happened to me. When my brother died, I did this. It was a bit hard typing that out. **

**Favorite Quote of the Day:**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: ****Roses are red****, ****violets are blue****... ****DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN YOU****! ~Sonic DarkChronicles**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**August 6, 2011**

**Me: Just finished watching Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It was sooo great. I'm gonna watch it again tonight. (7:30pm on Disney Channel Today-from where I'm living). Anyway, I've decided to change the title from, "My Two Weeks Spent At Peach Creek" to "My Two Weeks Spent At Peach Creek (Week 1)". I'm splitting the story into two. So when this story says complete, that means Week 1 of their lives are over. The second week will be submitted later. I gotta work on my school work, you know! Also because after outlining what each day would be about and how many chapters (not including these ones), I got the total of 49 or 39. I thought it would be intimidating if I had one story with 60 chapters. I don't wanna scare people off. Anyway, I'm updating two chapters from each of my stories and then switching. Just thought you should know. So, god darn it, don't rush me I'm typing each day! And yes, I know I capitalized "The Rope".**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SAM, ELAINE, AND THE PLOT.**

Chapter 11: The Rope

Today: April xx, 20xx-Monday  
>Time: I'm too lazy to write it<br>Area: Gym (In our gym clothes, which our teacher provided me and Elaine)  
>Mood: Oh My Freaking God, We're Climbing The Rope! (Wait, that's not a mood, now is it?)<br>The Eds, me, my sister, Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, the Kankers, and other kids not worth mentioning, stood in front of the rope. Ah, The Rope: One of my top 10 worst enemies. I've had so many...unfortunate experiences with The Rope.  
><em><span><strong>Experience One: Fifth grade<br>**__**"Go, Sam!" My 11 year old sister called from down the rope. I looked down.  
>"Don't pressure me, woman!"<br>"Hurry up, dork!" Diana yelled. "Other people wanna go!"  
>"SHAD UP!"<br>"Samantha! PLEASE watch your language!" Our gym teacher, Mr. Benny, shouted.  
>"Remember not to look down!" My sweet sister called. I closed my eyes slowly and exhaled. Yes, that's what you should do when your older sister is halfway up the 30+ foot rope; you tell her not to look down after she looked down. Thank you, Elaine! Thank you!<br>"Alright Samantha, you're almost there." I heard Mr. Benny shout. I opened my eyes and looked up. The yellow bell decorated with flowers, a sticker of SpongeBob, and unicorns (What are we? BABIES?), stared at me a couple of feet up The Rope.  
>'This will be easy!' I thought. 'Nothing can go wrong.' But, if you knew me, you would know that I'm slow at reacting sometimes. 'Wow, it was pretty far down this rope, heh heh. ...OH MY FREAKING GOD IT WAS PRETTY FAR DOWN THERE! I'M GONNA DIE, DARN IT!' I held onto the rope and screamed.<br>"Oh shiz! Oh shiz, oh shiz, oh SHIZ! MAMA NO! MAMA NOOOO!"  
>"Sam, calm down!" I heard my little sister yell below me. I was too busy freaking out to really notice, though. I mean, come on! There's a pretty good chance I could die! I did the only thing I could do to save me: I let go of the god damn rope as fast as I could.<br>In the end, I swore I would never climb The Rope ever again. And our teacher swore he would never stand right below the rope ever again.  
><strong>__**Experience Two: Sixth Grade**__**  
>Remember when I said I would never climb The Rope again? Well, it seems that parents don't have that word in their vocabulary.<br>"Oh come on, Sammy." My mom said last night, using the little nickname she gave me. "That was only one time! You're older now!"  
>"It's been a year!" I told her as I slammed my fork on my plate of lots and lots of spaghetti. "I nearly broke my gym teacher's neck!"<br>"You mean Mr. Benny? That was all over the news!" Xavier laughed; causing his brown hair to brush against is forehead. Dad took a sip of his glass of water.  
>"It was an accident." he said, ignoring the remark of my idiot brother.<br>Elaine, without taking her eyes off her side of green beans, stated, "Mr. Benny was hospitalized for a week after that incident."  
>"See?"<br>"Oh, honey, didn't he get better?" Mom asked. Elaine nodded.  
>"Sure. You know, until he was hit by a car from the 'End the Fighting, Bring World Peace' parade."<strong>_

_**"..."**_

_**"..He was released a week later." Elaine added in the same I-Could-Care-Less tone.  
>"Well, that's good!" My mom commented before taking a bite of her spaghetti.<br>"...Then he was killed by a stray bullet that came out of his hospital window."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"I'm feeling extra emo today." Elaine added. Standing up from the dinner table, she announced, "Excuse me as I go cut myself and cry about how they're messing up SpongeBob Squarepants." She left the dinner table.  
>"...Well, that was disturbing." Xavier and Dad said in unison.<br>So, where was I? Oh yeah! The difference between this year was that I was only a foot away from the bell. Other than that, there was little difference.  
>"Go, Sam!"<br>"Don't rush me, woman!"  
>"Hurry up dork! Other people wanna go!"<br>"SHAD UP!"  
>"Samantha, PLEASE watch your language!"<br>Like I said...little difference. At least this time I didn't look down. Finally reaching the bell, I was so tired and hungry-which made me go brain dead.  
>"What am I supposed to do again, Omochao?" I asked as I dangled at the top stupidly.<br>"What?" I heard Mrs. Beckett ask.  
>"Oy, Sam! Ring the bell!" Elaine called.<br>"You're no help, Omochao!" I retorted. "I'm gonna ring the bell now!"**_

_**RING-A-DING-DING**_

_**And with that, everyone below me started to cheer. I was still a little brain dead, so the minute they cheered, I freaked out and let go of the god damn rope...again. The good news: I made it to the top! The bad news: I took out another teacher. After that event, the school dug into my elementary record and uncovered the gym incident and...Well...now there's a country-wide rule that you must be at least a foot away from The Rope. Don't you just love me?  
><strong>_"Sam, who the heck are you talking to?" Elaine asked. I snapped out of what must've been a trance and looked around. The whole class was staring at me.  
>"What?"<p>

"You started going on about what happened in fifth and sixth grade while the teacher was talking." Elaine explained a bit weirded out. A man with a curly moustache, black hair, wearing a yellow-striped shirt and jeans waved his hand.  
>"Did they hear the part about your emo moment?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"...Whoops."<br>"Thank you for that...lovely story. May I continue now?" Mr. Lopez, our gym teacher, asked.  
>"Depends. Can I not participate in today's activity?"<br>"No."  
>"I can't wait to kill you now."<br>"...Anyhoo, when I call your name, I want you to come up and climb the rope." Mr. Lopez explained, gesturing to the yellow rope dangling from the ceiling. "Let's get started, shall we? (Insert kid's name that is not important to the story whatsoever), please come up."  
>OH MY GOD THERE'S LIKE TWENTY FIVE KIDS HERE SO I'M GONNA SUMMARIZE!<br>Kevin- He made it. Everyone cheered. Blah blah he's popular blah blah he made a new record blah.  
>Nazz- She made it. Everyone-especially the boys-cheered. Blah blah she made it blah blah she's awesome blah blah boys want to have her kids blah.<br>Jonny- The boy climbed up halfway and started to swing on it like a monkey. It took the teacher a while to get him down.  
>Plank- One minute he was on the ground, the next minute he was on the ceiling and the bell was ringing.<br>May- (In a deep gantsa voice) YOU SO STUPIIID! YOU CAN'T DO NUTHAANG! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLIMB DA ROPE!

Marie- She got lucky. That little b-  
>Lee- God, what is she? A robot? That girl flew up there faster than you can say "GHLSJKSJKAJ!"<br>Eddy-Poor guy reached halfway before Kevin taunted him ("Don't choke, doooork!"). Eddy let go of the rope and flapped his arms yelling "Shut up!" and fell. Like I said, poor guy.  
>Ed-I think I am now officially afraid of him, now. Ed walked up to the rope and stood in front of it for a couple of minutes of silence. Did the teacher rush him? No. Did anyone speak? No. Finally Ed grabbed a hold of the rope and pulled on it. A chunk of the ceiling-along with the rope-came tumbling down and hit him square in the head. Was Ed rushed to the nurse? No. He laughed and stood next to me. I hoped that because of the rope dislodged, we'd do something else. I was wrong. It took a couple of minutes before they could connect the rope back. Crud. Crud, crud, crud. It was Double D's turn now. By the snickers from our classmates, I knew this wouldn't be good.<p>

_Five minutes later..._

"Am I doing it? Am I doing it?" Double D asked. He had his eyes glued shut and he was hanging on to the rope with his dear life.  
>"No, sockhead. You're still on the ground." Eddy replied as he rolled his eyes. Double D opened his eyes to find himself standing on the ground with his hands strangling the rope.<br>"How embarrassing."  
>"Eddward, would you please start climbing?" Mr. Lopez asked in a bored tone. "Elaine and Samantha-"<br>"-Sam" I corrected.  
>"Huh?"<br>"The name's Sam, dude. No one calms me Samantha. Samantha's a woman's name. ...I'm no woman."  
>"...Ok then. Elaine and Sam are the last ones to go on." Double D nodded nervously before rubbing his hands together. I sighed and tapped my foot. Double D tried to climb the rope once more. This time, he was able to advance a couple of inches before he fell off again.<br>"Climbing isn't one of his best abilities, is it?" I asked.  
>"Nope." Eddy replied.<br>"At least he's not freaking out like you always do." Elaine retorted, crossing her arms.  
>"Hey, hey, hey! I get at least halfway up the rope before I freak out, Elaine!"<br>"Of course you do..."  
>"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"<p>

_Oomph!_

Double D fell again.  
>"...Gosh, it looks like Double D needs some help." Eddy commented with an evil grin. "Huh, Ed?" I didn't like the sound of that.<p>

_Double D's POV._

It's no use! No matter how hard I try, I'll never make it up that bell!  
>"Come on, Eddward! You can do it!" Mr. Lopez encouraged. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. <strong>(AN What's happening right now is what Double D hears, but not what he sees.)  
><strong>"Hey, Marie! Looks like your boyfriend's a wimp!" Lee teased.  
>"Shut up!" Marie shouted.<br>"Why don't you make me?"

_Wham!_

"Ow!"  
>"Girls! Please calm down!"<br>"Take that!"

_Wham! Wham!_

"Run, Plank, Run!" Johnny shouted.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

"Take cover!"  
>I sighed. It looks like I'll just quit-<br>"-Alley-yoop!"

_CRASH!  
>Sam's POV<em>

Elaine and I stood here as the class ran amuck. Lee, Marie, and May were throwing whatever they could find at each other while the rest of the class ran away to find a good hiding spot. The trouble was whatever they tried to hide behind and/or under was immediately thrown across the room by a Kanker. Mr. Lopez was cowering in a corner. Eddy seemed to be hiding behind Elaine, who, must I say, was shaking her head as she overlooked the scene. I didn't know where Ed was but I didn't care. I leaned against the wall with a smile. By this rate, I won't have a turn on the rope.  
>"Uh, Sam?" Elaine asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What's Ed doing sneaking behind Double D?" My sister pointed at the scene at the rope. Double D was scowling with his eyes closed and Ed was tiptoeing behind him. Ed said something, grabbed Double Ed by the waist and...<p>

_CRASH!_

...Threw him into the roof. Elaine and I gasped. The Kankers stopped trying to kill each other. The kids stopped running. The teacher stopped cowering. SEGA stopped making horrible Sonic the Hedgehog games for a moment. Then some idiot goes, "Let's do a game where Sonic's in Atlantis!" and everyone in SEGA cheers and rushes to write the scripts. GODDAMNIT, IF YOU PUT IN ANOTHER ANIMAL WITH AN OBBESSION WITH CHOCOLATE OR OMOCHAO IN THAT GAME I F****** SWEAR THAT I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BURN THE F****** BUILDING DOWN! ...Where was I again? Oh yeah!  
>"Oh my goodness! Double D, are you alright?" Elaine cried.<br>No reply.  
>"Elaine! Does it look like he's alright?"<br>"Double D's with the birdies now!"  
>"Thank you, Ed! That's very helpful!"<br>"Geez, Ed. I said to help him, not kill him!" Elaine turned around and glared at Eddy.  
>"Wait, you're responsible for that?" she asked as she pointed at the Double D-Shaped hole in the ceiling. Eddy smiled nervously.<br>"Uh...that's what friends...do?" Elaine's eye twitched. I mean, I can see why she's upset. Little ol' Double D just wanted to climb the rope. What friend would make the other friend throw him into the ceiling? What kind of sick friendship is that-?

_CRASH!_

"HOLY BLEEP! WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed. Eddy seemed to be missing and Elaine shrugged.  
>"I threw him into the ceiling." she said as she brushed some debris out of her hair. I looked up and there it was: An Eddy-shaped hole.<br>Ed, who was still near the rope, asked loudly, "Is Eddy an astronaut?"  
>Elaine turned around and walked up to him. "Would you like to be one too?"<br>Ed nodded happily.

_CRASH!_

"THERE YOU GO, YOU A-HOLE!" Elaine screamed.  
>Awkward silence.<br>"Wellthat'senoughforonedaylet'sleavenowok?" Mr. Lopez squeaked before taking off. The other kids did the same. I walked over to Elaine and stared at the ceiling.  
>"When will they come down?" I asked.<br>"I don't know."

"..."  
>"Wanna head for the next class?"<br>"Sure."

_Third Person POV_

As the girls left, the Eds fell down from the atmosphere onto their faces.

"Let's do that again!" Ed shouted. In reply, Double D and Eddy groaned in pain.

**Why do people say the now Sonic games suck? I only played like four of them, although. XD**

**Favorite quote of the day:**

**Young ****Candace****: What would you even name a platypus? **

**Phineas****Outside flashback. Referring to ****Perry****: 'Course ****Ferb**** and I knew exactly what to name you.  
><strong>**Young Phineas and Ferb****: Bartholomew.**

**Phineas: Then when we got home, we renamed you Perry.**

** Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Started: August 31, 2011**

**Finished: October 19, 2011**

**Me: If you guys take a look at my profile, it says I'm from the ages 11 TO 16. I know I've been saying that I'm fourteen, but actually, I'm near that age, but I'm old enough to have an account. Blame my sister, Dora the Explorer, and Sprite. School's being difficult for me, so these chapters won't come out that frequently. Heck, I kinda regret posting this story. I'm kinda losing interest, but after one chapter, I gain it back. I'm gonna try to update more so I can be done with it and work on school work. When these two stories ("Purrfect Chaos" and this one) are completed, I'm done posting on Fanfiction. If I don't post in a month, that means I'm dead. I don't know, I just feel like I'm gonna die this year. Anyway, my birthday came on September 9****th****! Yeeeeeeah! So…anyone watch the Phineas and Ferb movie? I WATCHED IT 7 TIMES! AWEEEEEEESOME! I AM NOW OFFICALLY PHINEAS AND FERB OBSESSED.**

**Eevee: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SAM, ELAINE, THE PLOT, AND EVERYTHING BUT EENE.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Hello, Hello, Baby, You Called?*<span>

_After School (And Eddy and Ed's detention, of course)…_

"You're going to do what?" I asked as we ducked under the hole in the coiled fence. Since we missed the bus (Elaine wanted us to wait for Eddy and Ed), we had to walk home. Elaine and I lugged our book bags behind us as the Eds casually walked. I was at the end with my sister and the Eds in front of me.

"Sockhead's making us feed those stupid animals." Eddy grumbled with his hands in his pockets. "Jeez, do we have to?"

"For the last time, yes, Eddy." Double D replied in a dull tone. "We promised Rolf we would take care of them while he was gone."

"Chickens!" Ed exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, Ed was the one who promised him, not me." Eddy retorted. Double D crossed his arms.

"Then, why did I recall someone saying, 'Give us three quarters and we'll do it.'?" Three quarters? Really? I'd do it for 5 dollars.

"Really? I never had a pet and I've always wanted to live in a farm!" Elaine exclaimed. What the heck? What else is she not telling me? Is she pregnant? Is she Chuck Norris in disguise? WHAT? "So…can I help?" Double D smiled.

"Of course you can!" Double D exclaimed. We stared at him. Double D scratched his head. "I mean, if you want to. You know what they say: The more the merrier!"

'_Hey, hey, hey! Are you forgetting the main character of the story?' _ I thought, crossing my arms. Double D must've noticed my look and added, "I'm sure you _two _would like Rolf's animals."

"Uh…who's 'they'?" Ed asked. I shrugged in response. Who knows, Ed? Who knows…

"Mother wants me to come home and change my clothes. Can't dirty the ones I'm wearing now!" Double D continued. Uh…ever heard a thing called dry-cleaning?

"Fine. I just wanna get through with it." Eddy said as he walked ahead. "Can't we get there faster?"

'_Why don't you grow longer legs?' _I thought. I knew better than to say it out loud and so I threw my hands in the air and bellowed, "Oh, magical person in the sky named Disney! Please insert a 'five minutes later' or whatever! We wanna go home! I shall sing to you now!" The Eds and Elaine stopped walking and stared at me.

"Is she ok?" I heard Eddy ask.

"Sam…what the heck are you doing?" Elaine asked. I simply ignored her and started to sing.

"_Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<em>

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<em>

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)<br>Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<em>

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)<br>Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<em>!"

"Sam, are you singing _Numa Numa?_"

"…Maybe.

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
>And I made something that's real to show you how I feel.<em>"

"Sam, you're creeping me out right now!" Elaine shouted.

_(Third POV)_

Sam-probably being possessed by an 11-16 year old author listening to the English version of _Numa Numa_ right now-started to roll on the ground, singing.

"_When you leave my colors fade to gray  
>Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay<em>!" Sam soon started to roll forward very fast. Elaine, seeing that her sister was about to collide with them, screamed, "RUN, MAN, RUN!" Eddy, Double D, Ed, and Elaine did the stupid Scooby-Doo-run-in-place-thing-for-a-while thing **(A/N Which I think is pretty stupid, by the way)**. Since the idiots didn't run yet, Sam collided into them, causing the Eds and Elaine to roll too. The five kids screamed-well, one sang-as they rolled down some random hill and through the street to their cul-de-sac. Hey, I can work in mysterious ways, can't I?

Due to another mysterious force, the Eds somehow rolled into Eddy's house and the girls rolled back to theirs. The girls landed on the lawn, dizzy as heck.

"Oh wows, Elaine! The world's spinning!" Sam sang, as she twirled around the lawn. Her sister sat up and rearranged her glasses.

"I'd appreciate if you did not do that ever again." Elaine grumbled, rubbing her head.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Elaine sighed as she unlocked the door. She went inside, not bothering to see if her sister was following her. Which, she wasn't, might I add. She was too busy vomiting in one of the hedges.

_(Sam's POV)_

Ok, that's the last time I'll ever ask for anything from an author ever again. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Fortunately, the world stopped spinning enough for me to crawl into the house, up the stairs, and into the hall. Then, of course, my phone started ringing.

_Kick it up a notch  
>It's just what we're gonna do<br>Gonna kick it up a notch  
>Take it up a level or two<br>Kick it up a notch  
>Yeah, I know where we're gonna go<br>'Cause everybody knows summer rocks  
>But now we're ready to roll**<em>

"Wait, why would anyone be calling me?" I asked as I stood up. The Eds didn't know my phone number and Aunt Rachel forgets mine, so it must've been Elaine calling me to get upstairs or something. Boy, Elaine is lazy. Not even bothering to check who it was from, I flipped my cell phone and said, "Sam. speaking. How may I disturb you?"

_(Elaine's POV)_

_Meanwhile…_

Since I heard Sam down the hall, I decided not to yell for her. I placed my cell phone on the desk next to the bed. It _died_ during car ride with Aunt Rachel to here and I forgot to recharge it. So, I couldn't even use it, which could've been useful to call Sam, so she would get in here. Digging around my suitcase, I tried to find those overalls I wore last summer.

Toothbrush…notebooks….clothes…more clothes…DS (I forgot I packed that)…picture of our family…underwear…Chuck Norris mask…Dora the-I stopped in my tracks. I picked up the picture of our family. It was taken a year ago when we had a picnic in that park (which name escapes me). Sam, Xavier, and I were sitting on a picnic table laughing about something as mom and dad were cutting the slices of watermelon. My blood ran cold. Mom was using _that_ knife. _That _knife I used to stab…_**HIM.**_

**Flashback**

"**Mom!" I screamed as our mom's body fell to the ground with a thud. **

"**OH MY GOD!" Sam shrieked in horror. ****HE ****trembled when he realized who he just killed.**

"**GOD DAMN IT! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" ****HE **** yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.**

**Xavier must've heard the commotion by now. Oh dear god, please stay upstairs!**

**"Mom?" Everyone whirled around. There, in the kitchen doorway, was Xavier. He gasped at the sight of the blood pouring out of our mother. He then looked at the gun ****HE**** was holding. "Baron? Wh-What?"**

**"Xavier, run!" Sam screamed. Baron (I guess I'll just say his name now instead of "he") sniffled, before cocking the gun. **

**"Oh Xavier," Baron whispered. "I'm so so sorry." He pointed the gun at my brother. Xavier's eyes widened. Everything moved so slowly-like someone clicked the "slow-mo" button. I closed my eyes and balled my fists before realizing that I was still holding the knife. I opened my eyes and looked at it. I remembered that conversation between Sam this morning.**

"_**See, that's your problem, Elaine." she said. "You think before you act. I act before I think."**_

**I thrust the knife into Baron's leg. I don't remember is he screamed. I remember Sam grabbing my hand and pulling me-and Xavier, I'm guessing-into the living room.**

**"What's going on?" Xavier screamed. Sam shook her head, quickly.**

**"No time!" Sam replied, bravely. Sam was trembling, trying hard not to scream. "We need to get out of here!"**

**Bang!**

**End of Flashback**

...Wait, something happened before that. I rubbed my head. I was forgetting details. Didn't Sam-

"Elaine, stop it! Sam said not to think about that day." I reminded myself sternly. Speaking of Sam, she walked into the room, staring-actually, glaring was more like it-at her cell phone.

"What, your phone's possessed by Elmo again?" I joked. Xavier was always good with hacking into electronics. He had a little surprise for Sam on her 13th birthday. That day, her cell phone kept ringing and every time she answered it, a pre-recorded Elmo-it was Xavier, but he somehow changed his voice-would insult her.

Anyway, Sam pocketed her cell phone and asked, "Elaine, did your phone die recently?"

"Uh yeah," I replied while I dug into my suitcase. Ah, found you ya little sneak. Holding the overalls in the air to get a better look at them, I continued, "It died on the way to Peach Creek. Why do you ask?" Sam stared at me. I have never seen her look so serious before. My sister just shook her head.

"No reason." Sam quietly walked over to the foot of her bed and opened her suitcase. Ok, something was not right.

"...Alrighty then. Let's hurry." Sam shrugged. Without looking, she picked up some clothes from her suitcase and shrugged again.

"Okay then." she mumbled. ...Ok, what's up with her? I slowly set down the overalls.

"Uh Sam, is everything ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just a little tired." she replied. My sister slung the clothes onto her shoulder, walked over to the doorway and paused. Turning around, she asked, "Elaine, do you think news from home can travel here?"

"Uh...I guess so. Depends on the news." I replied. "I mean, if there was a serial killing over there or a huge flood, I guess there would."

"What if it happened, like, months or years ago?"

"Then the news would've been in the Peach Creek months or years ago."

"Well...do you think the Eds know what really happened to our family?" I stared at her. She stared back. I was waiting for her to go, "Just joking! See ya later, E.A.R!" but that never came. I picked up my overalls and a blue shirt.

"Well, if they did, they're not letting it on." I said carefully. "What happened wasn't nationwide news. It could've happened to anyone."

"...Ok then." And with that, she was gone. What's with her?

_(__Sam's__ POV)  
><em>

That phone call...it wasn't Elaine.

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFF HANGAAAAAAAAAR! Oh I'm eviiil! Thanks for the reviews! I feel so bad about not updating. Oy, school!<br>Eevee: Disney's a year older! WAHOOO!  
>Me: Oh, "Purrfect Chaos: The Quest for Sonic" is on hold until I get Day 4 finished. NOTE: NOT ALL OF THE DAYS WILL BE VERY LONG. DEPENDING ON WHAT HAPPENS WILL AFFECT THE LENGTH OF THE DAYS. Oh, and I was about to discontinue this story because I lost this piece of paper that had all of my plans for each day. I frequently lose it. I <strong>**finally found it, though. ...And, I think I lost it again. Let me check...FOUND IT! XD  
>Eevee: YAY-WAIT WHUT? MAH STORY'S <strong>**DISCONINUED?  
>Me: Until the end of Day 4!<br>Eevee: NO!  
>Me: Bye! HAVE A NICE DAY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Lyrics from Lady Gaga<strong>

****Kick it Up a Notch by Phineas and Ferb featuring Slash**


	14. Author's Final Note

_**My Two Weeks Spent At Peach Creek Week 1 of 2**_** is currently on hiatus and will be redone. I wrote this story at a pretty young (and stupid) age. Going on about depression and suicide and stuff. I really don't think I knew what I was saying that time. (I'm not saying that I wasn't depressed at that time. I wasn't coping with my brother's death that well and I was just escaping to a different wonderland known as internet.) Anyway, the story's being redone, but I don't know when I'll have time to do it. The first chapter's a butt to write. I probably won't be able to post the story until I write enough chapters to know that I would continue to finish it. Also, I stopped watching Ed, Edd, N Eddy (No, I didn't stop liking it. Ya'll silly.) so, I'll have to watch the whole series all over again. However, since I procrastinate…the chances that I'd post it will be slim. But, I have a stubborn brain that will continue to remind me to work on it.**

**IN SUMMARY….**

**Am I dead on ? (No. I read Kingdom Hearts fanfiction everyday. But never comment cuz I'm a creeper.)**

**Will I write another fanfic? (Probably yes. Most likely it will be a Kingdom Hearts. …With some self-inserts. Cuz I'm cool (stupid) like that.)**

**Will I write another comedy? (Heck. YEAH.)**

**Will I write a romance fanfic? (FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-probably a crack one.)**

**Will I ever work on **_**Purrfect Chaos: The Quest to Find Sonic**_** and finish-(No.)**

**So, fans of M2WSAPC, I thank you for reading this weird story…thing. I love you all. Seriously.**

**Over and out.**

**(ERMEHGAWDWITHBACONONTHESIDEANDFRENCHFRIESKINGDOMH EARTS3HASBEENANNOUNCED!)**


End file.
